Kaifuku
by Sango youkai no taijiya ni
Summary: Shou e Saga eram amigos de infância, viviam sempre juntos, mas foram separados com a mudança de Saga. Dez anos depois eles se reencontram no ultimo escolar. Estariam prontos para as confusões futuras?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**

* * *

**

Um dia feliz e divertido. Era sempre assim que aqueles dois garotos diziam aos seus pais depois de voltarem do colégio. Nunca que voltavam para casa com os olhos marejados e perdidos em tristeza, o que trazia felicidade a seus pais. Eram dois garotos de sete anos de idade, morenos, de orbes negros e vibrantes da pura alegria da amizade pura, viviam sempre juntos no colégio, festas ou qualquer outro evento infantil. Um se chamava Sakamoto Takashi e o outro Kazamasa Kohara.

Estavam os dois na casa dos Kazamasa brincando com mais algumas outras crianças de esconde-esconde. Depois de brincarem e serem achados, Kohara e Takashi apenas se dirigiu para a cozinha da casa para pedir um pouco de suco para a mãe do pequeno Kohara.

_ Aqui estão, queridos! – fala a mulher entregando um copo de suco para cada um dos garotos.

_ Obrigado, mamãe! – agradeceu Kohara enquanto via sua mãe soltar um largo sorriso.

_ Obrigada Kazamasa-sama! – agradeceu Takashi tendo seus cabelos negros acariciados pela mulher enquanto começava a tomar seu suco.

_ Não tem de que meus amores! Quando terminarem deixe os copos sobre a mesa, Ok? – Pediu a mulher deixando os dois sozinhos na cozinha, indo para a sala conversar com os outros adultos que tinham no local.

_ Taka! – chamou o pequeno Kohara parando de tomar seu suco. Vendo que Takashi prestava-lhe atenção, continuou. – Vamos ser amigos para sempre e nunca vamos nos separar, não é?

_ Claro! – afirmou Takashi convicto e sorridente, fazendo nascer no rosto de Kohara um sorriso verdadeiro esbanjando a pura felicidade.

Depois que terminaram seus sucos, eles colocam os copos sobre a mesa e voltaram a brincar. Meses depois, em um dia comum de aula para os garotos, ambos estava no pequeno parquinho do colégio infantil de Sapporo, Kohara estava com o sorriso mais brilhante e largo que uma criança poderia ter enquanto brincava em uma caixa de areia na companhia de Takashi, mas o outro moreno não tinha a mesma alegria estampada em seu rosto. Pelo contrario, sua expressão era pura tristeza. Incomodado com o silêncio do amigo, Kohara resolve interceder.

_ O que foi Taka? Não quer fazer o castelinho de areia? – questionou o garoto colocando um baldinho com um pouco de areia entre suas pernas enquanto encarava Takashi cavando lentamente um pouco de areia.

_ Não é isso… Eu quero sim! – respondeu com a voz tremula e baixa. – É que…

_ O que? – indagou o pequeno Kohara levantando de onde estava sentado, voltando a sentar na areia ao lado de Takashi.

_ A mamãe disse que vamos mudar de casa, e por isso eu vou sair da escola! – explicou Takashi com os olhos marejados.

Kohara não conseguiu falar nada, apenas ficou paralisado com a notícia. A pessoa que sempre alegrava sua vida todos os dias, fosse a um simples dia de chuva ou quando acordava de mal humor.

_ Mas… Mas você disse que… Que iríamos estar sempre juntos! – murmurou Kohara ficando cabisbaixo.

_ Eu sei! Mais é a mamãe que quer se mudar! Eu não quero, eu quero ficar aqui! – retrucou Takashi ficando igualmente cabisbaixo. – Desculpa…

Passaram-se duas semanas e chegaram às férias de fim de ano. Junto com elas, a mudança dos Sakamoto. Doeu no coração tanto de Takashi quanto de Kohara a separação. Era como um sacrilégio separar duas crianças com uma amizade tão pura e inocente como as que tinham… Mas que, infelizmente, aconteceu.

Oito anos depois, chegou à vez dos Kazamasa se mudarem. Kohara agora com seus quinze anos, mudou-se para Nagoya junto com sua família, mas ele nunca que iria, mesmo tão longe de sua cidade natal, esquecer da amizade forte que tinha com Takashi.


	2. Shoshinsha

**Shoshinsha (Novato)**

Era um dia quente e comum para todos daquele colégio. Tudo parecia estar na mais perfeita ordem tanto para mim quanto para os meus amigos, mas eu sentia que algo faria a minha vida mudar completamente, só não sei exatamente como, mas vai acontecer. Para preservar a boa educação que recebi de minha família, vou me apresentar me chamo Kazamasa Kohara, mas todos os meus amigos – ou apenas os três que consegui fazer desde que me mudei para esta escola – me chamam de Shou e sou aluno do terceiro ano do colégio Tsuyoku¹, em Nagoya.

Não tenho muitos amigos, mas mesmo assim sou feliz com os poucos que tenho, e estes se chamam, Ogata Hiroto, Murai Naoyuki e Amane Shinji. Estudamos juntos desde o primário, mas nesse ano, Shinji teve que mudar tanto de casa como de escola, mas mesmo assim não deixávamos de nos encontrar depois da escola ou até mesmo de fim de semana para colocar o papo em dia.

Bom, como todo garoto em seus plenos dezessete anos de idade que se preze tem um apelido, eu não seria diferente, mas como eu já disse então não vou repetir. Bem, o de Naoyuki era apenas Nao, um diminutivo de seu nome; Hiroto não gostava muito dessas coisas, mas mesmo assim chamava-o de Pon, mesmo ele não gostando; Já Shinji foi um caso perdido, e quase que impossível achar um vulgo que combinasse com ele, mas por fim, numa coincidência com a família dele – que não vou falar agora por que estou com a maior preguiça de ficar tendo um flashback e também por que é um tanto constrangedor –, começamos a chamá-lo de Tora.

Naquele dia quente dos infernos; eu e Hiroto estávamos conversando na sala de aula enquanto o professor de biologia não chegava; Nao não estava junto, pois naquele lindo dia, ele tinha dentista marcado logo de manhã, nos abandonando a bel prazer. Eu, por um acaso disse que sou dramático às vezes?… Não? Pois agora vocês veram o quanto. Foi quando entra na sala na qual estudo, um homem alto de cabelos longos e negros, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, com inúmeras tatuagens adornando seu corpo magro e esbelto, praticamente coberto por uma camiseta preta, um blazer igualmente preto, uma legue preta com estampas brancas e uma bota plataforma; todo saltitante e sorridente. Era Ishihara Takamasa – vulgo Miyavi – o nosso sensei de Biologia, e em ver a sua alegria e não pude evitar em rir enquanto ele caminhava em direção a sua mesa sorridente e cantarolando.

Enquanto isso, eu e Hiroto apenas riamos baixinho da alegria explicita de nosso sensei, logo ele se voltou a nós e toda a sala se calou. Ele poderia ser o professor mais legal que existia naquele colégio, mas da mesma maneira que ele sabia ser legal, ele sabia ferrar a vida de quem se metesse à besta em provocá-lo. Ele então fitava-nos sorridente e começou a falar.

_ Meus queridos, eu tenho uma novidade interessante para vocês, então calem essas bocas seus bando de desocupados! – Miyavi era assim, a pessoa mais delicada e atenciosa que se existia no nosso colégio. – Vocês terão mais um colega de classe… - disse olhando para a porta e logo me aparece um ser loiro, poucos centímetros maior que eu, sério e com o uniforme da escola.

O garoto se aproximou do professor com o rosto levemente corado, enquanto eu e toda a sala assistíamos o garoto novo invadira a sala e parar apenas quando chegasse do lado do sensei. Nisso, o novato foi puxado mais para perto do sensei pelo mesmo que sorria largamente.

_ Apresente-se! – disse o professor dando um pequeno empurrão no garoto que deu um passo a frente.

A face do garoto ruborizou e ele ficou a fitar cada um dos alunos, até que seus olhos castanhos pararam sobre mim e não desviava por nada. Eu, obviamente, senti meu rosto esquentar. Por que aquele garoto estava me encarando tanto? Será que tinha alguma coisa na minha cara e, para me sacanear, o Hiroto não falou nada? Mas… Espera ai? Tem alguma coisa nesse garoto que me é familiar! Eu devo tê-lo o visto quando fui tingir o cabelo de loiro sem a autorização da minha mãe ou quando eu coloquei o meu piercing no estúdio de tatoo. Bom, mesmo estando tentando reconhecê-lo, eu não parava de encará-lo. Percebendo que eu não desviava o olhar, ele desviou seus orbes castanhos dos meus e se pôs a falar.

_ Er… E-Eu me chamo S-Sakamoto Takashi! Prazer! – se apresentou fazendo uma pequena reverencia. Sakamoto Takashi? Por que esse bendito nome me é familiar?

_ Muito bem! –começou Miyavi-sensei dando um _tapinha_ nas costas do novato que, além de surpreendê-lo, quase o desmontou. Dando uma risada baixa, o sensei levou uma das mãos ao ombro do garoto e apontou para uma carteira vaga que não ficava nem muito longe da mesa do professor, muito menos da minha. – Tem um lugar vago ali, sente-se!

_ H-Hai! – disse ele em fim e se sentou na carteira indicada pelo sensei. Miyavi-sensei voltou-se a sua mesa pegando o livro, não demorou muito e o sensei começou a explicar a matéria do dia.

_ Ei! Shou? – chamou-me Hiroto, em um sussurro, que se sentava uma carteira atrás da minha. – Você conhece esse garoto?

_ Não sei… – Respondi em um sussurro. – Acho que sim… Ele me é familiar!

_ Por que não vai falar com ele? – indagou-me o moreno recebendo apenas uma expressão indignada de minha parte, já que eu virei meu rosto, o fitando sobre o ombro. Como assim falar com ele? O Hiroto só podia estar doido, com certeza! – O que foi? Foi só uma sugestão!

_ Você ficou maluco, Pon? Eu não vou falar com ele! – sussurrei de volta logo recebendo um impacto na lateral da minha cabeça. – Itai!

_ Eu sei que o clima entre vocês está bom… Mas tem como vocês, só por um instante… PRESTAREM ATENÇÃO NESSA MERDA? – gritou o sensei depois de ter acertado um projeto de giz na minha cabeça. – Se preferirem, vocês pode dar uns amaços lá fora, se for para isso eu não vou me importar em deixar!

_ O que foi sensei? Não teve ninguém para te instigar hoje cedo e resolveu descontar a sua frustração em nós? – questionou Hiroto enquanto eu e o sensei ficávamos vermelhos com o comentário maldoso do moreno e o resto da sala começava a rir.

Man, eu não sabia aonde enfiar a minha cara. Olha o exemplo que os dois estavam dando para o novato. Um era sensei e o outro era senpai; eu sei que eles nunca que iriam tomar jeito, mas será que eles nunca ouviram dizer que _"A primeira impressão é a que fica"_? Em fim… O tal de Takashi até que parecia gostar da pequena _conversa_ que o Hiroto e o Miyavi-sensei mantinham. Nisso, soou o sinal que indicava o termino da aula acabou e o sensei não conseguiu explicar absolutamente nada da matéria.

_ Antes que saiam para a o intervalo de vocês, quero pedir uma coisa! – falou o sensei enquanto via todo mundo arrumar seus materiais. Eu não fiquei atrás, na verdade eu só estava esperando o lerdo do Hiroto terminar de arrumar as coisas dele, pois as minhas eu nem cheguei a tirar da bolsa. – Quero que façam um resumo digitado para mim dos capítulos quinze e dezesseis do livro para semana que vêm. Cortesia por eu não ter conseguido explicar a matéria hoje! – E lançou um olhar significativo na minha direção e na de Hiroto.

Eu só queria desaparecer dali, meu rosto estava tão vermelho que eu não conseguia nem ao menos olhar na cara do sensei. Hiroto, por sua vez, era tão descarado a ponto de rir enquanto era intimado indiretamente pelo professor. Depois disso, saímos todos da sala e fomos para o refeitório. Compramos os nossos lanches e nos sentamos em uma pequena mesa no centro do refeitório, a qual estava vazia, comparado as outras mesas.

Mas o que mais me intrigava era o quanto eu sentia que conhecia aquele novato, aquela face ruborizada pelo mico de se apresentar para a sala inteira logo no primeiro dia de aula em uma escola nova – falo isso por experiência própria -, os olhos negros e vibrantes que eu não conseguia tirar de minha mente. Apesar de serio, acho que ele poderia ter uma expressão completamente mais chamativa se sorrisse, nem que fosse um pouquinho sequer. Mas o nome! Eu conheço aquele nome e aquele olhar de algum lugar, mas por que não consigo me lembrar.

_ O que está acontecendo comigo? – choraminguei depois de tomar o primeiro gole do meu refrigerante.

_ E como é que vou saber? – retrucou Hiroto depois abocanhando seu sanduiche. Apenas como resposta estreitei meus olhos e inflei minhas bochechas, recebendo como retorno imediato, alguns apertões nas mesmas pelo moreno a minha frente. – Man, eu adoro fazer isso!

_ Muito Obrigado! Melhorou a minha situação em cinqüenta por cento! – resmunguei. Está certo que foi o que fiz até agora, mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Depois de recuperado do quase assassinato de minhas bochechas, resolvi voltar a falar. – Estou confuso!

_ Com o que? – indagou o Pon de boca cheia enquanto eu apenas o encarava com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Depois que ele engoliu, seja lá o que ele tivesse na boca, ele voltou a falar. – Nem vem! Você não é minha mãe pra ficar me dando bronca!

_ Ah, e eu mereço essa nojeira que você faz? – retruquei emburrado tendo minhas bochechas apertadas novamente. – Tem como você parar de apertar as minhas bochechas e prestar atenção, ao menos um pouco, no que eu quero falar? Cacete!

_ Ta bom, bebê! Pode falar! – ele soltou aquele sorriso sacana que só ele sabia fazer enquanto afastava suas mãos de meu rosto. – Está confuso com exatamente o que?

_ Eu tenho certeza de que aquele garoto estudou comigo, mas sei lá… - comecei a falar, mas logo minha fala foi cortada assim que o vi se aproximar da mesa com sua bandeja com o seu lanche sobre o mesmo.

Ele caminhava sério encarando o caminho a sua frente, que conseqüentemente, seria ao lado da mesa em que eu estava. Não demorou muito e nossos olhos se conectaram novamente. Meu rosto esquentou na exata proporção a qual houvera acontecido quando ele entrou na sala de aula e olhou para mim. Mas dessa vez foi diferente, o rosto dele podia estar rosado como antes, mas ele sorria… sorria para mim. Ele continuava a andar enquanto olhava para mim, passando a olhar-me de soslaio enquanto passava do meu lado, mas depois quebrou a conexão de nosso olhar quando se sentou em uma mesa que estava vazia logo no final do refeitório, perto a porta de entrada e saída do lugar.

_ Tá legal! Isso foi muito romântico! – falou Hiroto com um sorriso malicioso que imperava em seu rosto todo o momento.

_ Besta! – retruquei o fazendo rir. – Como eu estava falando… Eu acho que estudei com ele, mas… Ele é tão quieto… E… E eu não tenho coragem de falar com ele… - soltei um suspiro pesado enquanto fechava meus olhos e recostava no encosto da cadeira. – Eu sinto que ele fica me olhando! Isso não é estranho?

_ Se você ficar encarando ele do jeito que fez a pouco, é claro que ele vai ficar te olhando também! – exclamou o Pon dando de ombros, como se o meu drama emocional fosse algo inútil.

_ Eu não fico encarando ele!

_ Ah, _tá_! E o que acabou de acontecer foi o que? Uma piscadela estilo "Oi, Eu sou o Shou, _tô_ com vontade de te _dá_ uns _pegas_, o que acha?"! – brincou Hiroto. Eu não pude deixar de rir junto dele, o que ele falou foi realmente engraçado, mesmo ele estar zoando a mim.

_ Ok, eu posso ter olhado para ele, meio que de canto, mas me parece que ele quer falar alguma coisa para mim! – confesso que sinto isso mesmo. E até mesmo naquele momento sentia seu olhar impactante sobre mim, me fazendo sentir calafrios.

_ E o que você quer que eu faça? Ou pelo menos o que acha que eu posso fazer? – questionou Hiroto depois tomando um gole do refrigerante.

_ Sei lá! Só me ajuda! – exclamei com meu tom de voz aparentemente alterado.

_ Está certo, primeiro se acalma! – disse Hiroto levantando-se de sua cadeira e se sentando na cadeia ao meu lado. – Você está nervoso! Er… A única saída é você falar com ele logo! Falar não mata ninguém, ou o mundo seria mudo!

_ Eu não vou conseguir! – murmurei ficando cabisbaixo recebendo em seguida um soco no ombro.

_ Consegue sim! Falar com ele não vai te matar não! – reclamou o moreno formando um bico em seus lábios carnudos e avermelhados.

_ Eu não vou conseguir nem chegar perto dele! – ponderei o olhando e acariciando meu ombro.

_ Quer que eu vá com você falar com ele? – indagou-me colocando um de seus braços sobre meu ombro. Aproximação de mais… Perigo! Afastei-me um pouco dele com o rosto vermelho o vendo rir com a minha atitude! – Não se preocupa Fluffy! Já te disse que você não faz meu tipo!

_ Fluffy não! – fiz bico e ele riu de novo. – E Eu não posso!

_ Por que não pode? – indagou já levantando um pouco o tom de voz, franzindo o cenho e dando um soco na mesa, derramando tanto seu suco no chão quanto as minhas batatas-fritas.

_ Primeiro, por que você acabou de mandar minhas batatinhas com passagem só de ida para o lixo… E eu estou com fome! - retruquei apontando para o chão. – E segundo, por que não sei se conseguirei falar por vergonha!

_ Pare de Frescura! Tem que falar com ele logo... – reclamou ele voltando a se sentar na cadeira que se sentava antes enquanto eu já armava mais um bico com meus lábios. – E não choramingue... Como você vai saber das coisas se não perguntar?

_ Eu sei que é ele, minha memória não é curta! Só acho que não é o momento de falar com ele depois de dez anos sem nos falarmos! – falei, debruçando sobre a mesa e escondendo minha cabeça entre meus braços.

_ E quando acha que vai ser o melhor momento? Daqui mais dez anos? – o ouvi questionar-me até que levantei minha cabeça, olhando-o apenas.

_ Quando ele se lembrar de mim, falar alguma coisa ou me dar um _Oi_, poderia ser que eu conseguiria! – falei enquanto voltava a esconder meu rosto entre meus braços.

_ Se você não tem coragem de falar um "oi" para ele, imagine ele para com você! – retrucou.

_ Nunca se sabe! – falei abafado por meu rosto ainda estar escondido entre meus braços.

_ Guy! Que frescura dos infernos! Fale com ele e acabou! E se você estiver confundindo esse tal garoto ele com o novato e nem se tocou? – disse Hiroto apoiando os braços sobre a mesa e me encarando.

_ Me diga… - debrucei sobre a mesa imitando o ato dele. – Qual a possibilidade de existir dois garotos com o mesmo nome? – perguntei o vendo arquear uma de suas sobrancelhas e esboçar um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios carnudos.

_ Mas do que você imagina… No curso que faço depois da escola tem dois garotos com o menos nome, mesmo sobre nome… - disse passando a ficar mais sarcástico. – Só a cara que muda!

Aquilo me surpreendeu, está certo que ele poderia estar falando aquilo só para me contrariar, mas poderia ser realmente verdade o que ele disse. Dois garotos com o mesmo nome, mas tinha algo mais naquele novato. Eu conseguia reconhecer-lhe o rosto e isso me fazia me lembrar muito do Takashi que conheci quando era criança. Está certo que as minhas lembranças são vagas das festas, da escola e de tudo o que freqüentei com ele ou acho que freqüentei o que me dava inda mais certeza de que ele poderia muito bem ser aquele meu velho amigo de infância.

_ É! Então você tem razão! – concordei tomando um gole do suco dele como represália por ele ter derrubado todo o meu lanche no chão.

_ Eu sempre tenho razão! – ironizou se fazendo de sério, mas logo soltou uma risada baixa.

Em que eu estava pensando? Eu só estava querendo enganar a mim mesmo achando que esse garoto novo poderia ser o tal amigo que tive quando ainda morava em Okinawa. Não tinha como ele ser o Taka, não mesmo. Mas mesmo que ele fosse o que eu ganharia com isso? Só perderia meu tempo tentando pesquisar, ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo.

_ E se ele for mesmo quem eu estou pensando… Ele que venha falar comigo! – disse franzindo o cenho, cruzando os braços, recostando-me na cadeira.

_ Mais que coisa! – exclamou o moreno sentando de qualquer jeito na cadeira. – Desisto!

Nisso eu resolvi dar um olhada para o novato que não estava muito longe de nós. E lá estava ele comendo seu lanche, calado, e escutando o que uma garota de outra sala estava a falar. Ele me parecia pouco interessado no que ela falava, mas mesmo assim ela não parava de falar.

_ Sem falar que aquela garota não se toca de que ele não quer nada com ela… - disse enquanto ainda assistia a cena. – Ela é muito atirada, mas está escrito na cara dela de que é uma vadia mesmo. – afirmei franzindo o cenho, estreitando os olhos, inflando as bochechas sem ao menos perceber.

_ Eu tenho ciúmes, ciúmes de você… Ciúmes de você… Ciúmes de você! – cantarolou Hiroto me fazendo voltar-me em sua direção com o meu rosto ardendo, o que provavelmente era sinal de que eu estava corado.

_ Não estou com ciúmes! – retruquei fazendo um bico.

_ Claro que está! Está estampado na sua cara! – zombou o moreno maior com aquele maldito sorriso malicioso estampado em seu rosto alvo.

_ Você é muito maldoso! – comecei a falar enquanto o via rir desenfreadamente. – Como que eu vou ter ciúmes de quem eu não conheço? – perguntei enquanto que ele se acalmava.

_ Ora… Não era você que disse que tinha certeza de que o conhecia? – perguntou Hiroto, irônico, cruzando os braços e sorrindo sarcasticamente.

_ Er… Mesmo que eu o conheça, já faz dez anos que nãos nos falávamos… É tecnicamente impossível isso! – retruquei fechando os olhos e seqüestrando novamente seu suco sem ao menos perceber. – E Eu gosto do Aoi-senpai, você sabe disso!

_ Sim, claro que sei! – começou sarcástico levantando a mão esquerda. – Assim como você disse que estava gostando do Kamijo-sensei no primeiro ano; ou quando disse que estava morto de excitação pelo Hizaki-sama, por que ele parece uma garota mega delicada e que isso te instigava; e agora que está no terceiro ano, tá dizendo que é apaixonado pelo Aoi-senpai. – ele cuspia tudo aquilo enquanto levantava três de seus dedos, um de cada vez, quando citava cada um dos meus delírios de paixonite aguda.

_ Você definitivamente é do mal! – disse mesmo que estivesse atônito com tudo o que ele me disse.

_ Você não se decide do que quer e eu sou do mal? Poupe-me Shou! - reclamou e cruzou novamente os braços. – E não pense que não estou vendo você beber o meu suco seu cara de pau! Vai me pagar outro!

_ Assim que você me pagar outra batata-frita! – disse rindo e logo volto a beber do suco dele.

Depois de todo aquele turbilhão naquele momento da minha vida, toca-se o sinal que encerrava o intervalo. Voltamos para a sala encontrando um homem algo de cabelos castanhos, curtos e meio ondulados; suas roupas eram formais em um terno preto e uma camiseta igualmente preta com a gravata vinho como único contraste; em seu rosto, um sorriso meio de canto nos recepcionava na sala de aula. Esta era Yuuji Kamijo, ou Kamijo-sensei como o chamávamos. Ele era nosso professor de História e apesar de um rosto perturbadoramente lindo, ele conseguia ser aterrorizador quando queria. Nunca o vi sorrir daquele jeito espontaneamente, o que me dava ainda mais medo, ele, com certeza, estaria armando alguma coisa. E eu não me enganei.

_ Sentem-se todos! – pediu ele falando em um tom elevado para que todos da sala escutassem. – Para a tristeza de vocês e para a minha felicidade… Prova Surpresa!

Não disse! Esse professor além de lindo é maldoso. Tudo o que alguém como eu poderia querer. E Hiroto disse, mesmo que por entrelinhas, que tenho uma paixonite por tudo que é perigoso ou proibido… Tem como não gostar de uma coisa dessas? Se tiver alguma receita para isso, por favor, nunca me digam, pois adoro certos riscos, mas também adoro preservar a imagem de inocência que ganhei por meus colegas. Pretendo preservar esse titulo, por isso não avanço com as investidas perigosas. Digamos que ao analisar as coisas, tenho mais chances de conseguir alguma cosia com o Aoi-senpai do que com o Kamijo-sensei ou com o Hizaki-sama, mas quem disse que vou parar de ter certos sonhos proibidos com eles?


	3. Atsusa to kettei

**Capítulo #2 – Calor e Decisão (Atsu-as to kettei)**

**

* * *

**

Depois da prova surpresa de história – da qual eu tenho certeza absoluta que eu me ferrei – as aulas restantes ocorreram bem. Hiroto disse que eu estava parecendo hipnotizado pelo Takashi, o que me deixava frustrado e envergonhado. Por que eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dele eu não sabia, mas a única coisa que se e tenho certeza é de que o novato também não parava de me olhar e aquela sensação de que ele quer me falar alguma coisa ainda me pegava de jeito, me deixando curioso e receoso ao mesmo temo.

Quando dera o sinal para o fim da ultima aula – assim como os outros alunos –, o Pon guardou o material dele em uma velocidade anormal até mesmo para ele e saiu correndo sala a fora sem ao menos se despedir. Eu sabia que ele não estava atrasado para o curso, o curso dele tinha apenas uma hora e meia de duração e era mais tarde. Aquele filho de uma boa mãe estava fazendo de propósito só para eu ficar sozinho com o novato. E conseguiu.

Só eu e ele restamos na sala. Ele arrumava suas coisas tranquilamente enquanto eu assistia tudo o que ele fazia. Meu material já estava guardado, mas olhava-o a minha frente, calado, sério. Foi quando ele terminou de guardar o seu material, fechou a maleta e virou para mim. Seus olhos tinham um brilho que eu nunca havia visto em qualquer pessoa na face da terra. Um sorriso largo nasceu em seu rosto o que fez minhas pernas tremerem por instantes. Por que eu estava sentindo isso? Por que eu estava suando frio? Por que meu coração estava acelerado com seus batimentos? Por que eu simplesmente não consigo falar com ele? Tantas perguntas e nenhuma delas conseguiam ser respondida.

Nunca pensei que sentiria o que estou sentindo; coração com os batimentos acelerados só em ele olhar para mim. O pior de tudo é que eu não fazia qualquer idéia do que fazer naquela situação. Ele olhava para mim com aquele sorriso largo pregado em seu rosto e começara a caminhar na minha direção sedutoramente me hipnotizando com aquele olhar tão penetrante. E o que eu mais queria naquele momento era sair dali, encontrar Hiroto e socar a cara dele por ter me abandonado ali sozinho. Takashi estava cada vez mais perto de mim e minhas pernas não respondiam aos comandos de meu cérebro de sair correndo, focando paralisadas. Mas quando ele parou a minha frente, não deu outra, peguei minha maleta e sai correndo dali, sem olhar para trás, com o rosto suando frio só parando quando cheguei à frente do portão da escola.

O que eu estava fazendo? E se ele só queria se despedir? Sem falar que sair correndo sem falar nada não me é a forma mais educada de se distanciar de alguém. No fim, apenas adiei a conversa que – se depender de Hiroto – ainda teremos.

Para tentar recuperar o ar perdido pela correria, curvei um pouco meu tronco para frente, apoiei minhas mãos sobre meus joelhos já dobrados. Enquanto eu recuperava o fôlego, ouvi alguns passos se aproximarem de mim; de primeiro instante pensei ser Takashi, então me endireitei e olhei para a direção de onde os mesmo se encontravam, mas ao lançar meu olhar para trás, vejo Hiroto sorrindo para mim e com a sua maleta e jaqueta em mãos.

_ Seu maldito! Desgraçado! Eu ainda te mato! – esbravejei lançando minha maleta em cima dele. Ele nem se importou tanto com o fato de eu tê-lo acertado com a maleta nem pelo fato de eu estar o ameaçando de morte. Ele sempre fazia isso, talvez pelo fato de que ele sabe que não tenho coragem de matar nem ao menos uma formiga.

_ E então? Como é que foi? – questionou o moreno enquanto me entregava à maleta. – Falou com ele?

_ Adivinha? – perguntei pegando de volta minha maleta o vendo me encarar.

_ Não! – respondeu franzindo o cenho e revirando os olhos. Ri baixinho pela atitude dele mais logo parei ao vê-lo me encarar. – Eu vou matar você, Fluffy!

_ Literalmente? – perguntei assustado enquanto ele se virava de costas para mim. Começou a andar logo e eu o acompanhei.

_ Claro que não! Não vivo sem você… Mas se eu fosse um sociopata eu te matava sem sentir o menor remorso! – disse Hiroto andando sério e sem olhar para mim. Prestando atenção apenas no nosso caminho.

_ Você quis dizer psicopata? – perguntei o olhando curiosos, mesmo que assustado com o que ele disse.

_ Não! – respondeu. Em seguida seus olhos castanhos seguiram em direção a mim se conectando com os meus, assustando-me. – Psicopatas fazem tudo planejado e como tanto eu quanto você sabe que eu sou uma merda para planejar as coisas… Então me encaixaria nos sociopatas, pois fazem tudo por instinto e não sentem remorso. – desviou meu olhar, passando a encarar novamente o nosso trajeto com um sorriso sádico nos lábios.

_ Sabia que às vezes você me dá medo? – perguntei retoricamente o acompanhando na caminhada atônito com tudo o que ouvi.

Andamos mais alguns metros, calados, e chegamos à frente da minha casa. Era uma casa simples, nem muito grande nem muito pequena, o suficiente para mim e para minha família. Estávamos parados na frente de casa enquanto via o Fajii-chan se aproximar de nós. Ele era a coisa mais linda na minha vida, muito fofo, meigo e não fazia mal a ninguém. O gatinho de estimação preto e de olhos verde, mais lindo que já se viu em todo o Japão e ele é só meu e que eu tenho desde antes de mudar para Nagoya.

_ Fajii-chan! – exclamei peguei o gato que ronronou se aconchegando em meus braços.

_ Bom! Já está em casa… a gente se fala amanhã! – disse Hiroto bagunçando um pouco de meu cabelo e depois fazendo carinho no Fajii-chan. – _See Ya_.

_ _See Ya_. – disse e entrei em casa.

**Point Of View – Hiroto.**

**

* * *

**

Depois de deixar o Shou em casa, como sempre faço, corri para o ponto de ônibus para não perder a condução para ir para o curso. No fim a minha correria não valeu de nada, perdi o ônibus e ainda cheguei atrasado ao curso por causa do maldito transito. Depois de levar uma bronca básica do professor, me aproximei do computador que costumo usar e lá estava Tora, me esperando. Não literalmente, pois ele estava mais concentrado no monitor do que ao que se passava ao seu redor, mas acho que mesmo assim ele não deixou de me perceber.

_ Achei que não viria! – disse o moreno maior enquanto olhava para o monitor. Sem responder, me sentei a uma cadeira ao seu lado e coloquei minha mochila sobre meu colo. – Inventou de levar o Shou em casa de novo?

_ Sempre faço isso! Mas hoje teve transito. – me ajeitei, liguei o computador enquanto o professor continuava a explicação. – E isso me pareceu ciúme!

_ Não estou com ciúmes de ninguém! – bufou e fechou os olhos. Eu só ri do comentário dele.

Depois do curso, eu e Tora saímos do prédio e fomos tomar um sorvete. Estava muito quente para melhorar, então, para não ter uma insolação, tive de tomar dois sorvetes. Tora me encheu o saco, falado que eu iria ficar gordo, mas isso é um problema que não existe na minha família, e eu não sei o primeiro a apreciar os adornos de uma obesidade. _Tá!_ Estou sendo dramático de mais. Em fim…

_ O que foi fazer na casa do Shou? – perguntou o maior andando ao meu lado com seu sorvete de limão em mãos. – Sabe que não pode se atrasar ou perde pontos!

_ Eu sei! Mais eu prefiro perder pontos no curso a ter meu amigo assaltado! – comecei e logo abocanhei meu sorvete. – E não tem por que ter ciúmes dele! Já disse!

_ Eu tenho motivos para ter ciúmes, nee? – começou ríspido que doeu até na minha alma. Virei para ele com o picolé ainda próximo aos meus lábios e o encarei.

_ Quando foi que te dei motivos para ter ciúmes de mim com o Shou? – perguntei o vendo dar uma chupada de seu sorvete. Digamos que a forma que ele fizera esse ato foi meio que… insana e o que só excitava. E sim… tenho um caso com ele sé é o que querem saber! Mas para não ficar muito explicito, resolvemos não contar nem para nossos amigos.

_ Por um acaso se esqueceu que tinha um ligeiro tombo pelo Shou quando nós o conhecemos? – perguntou Tora franzindo o cenho, o que o deixava ainda mais lindo. De fato eu me senti atraído pelo Shou quando o conhecemos, mas depois de conhecê-lo melhor, eu pude ver que Tora era quem eu realmente gostava. Uma história longa, estranha e que não tenho a mínima vontade de contar agora. – Se esqueceu que varias vezes me disse que daria tudo para dar umas mordidas nas coxas dele?

_ Tenho meus motivos também para dizer que não quero mais ficar com ele! – exclamei terminando de tomar meu sorvete, percebendo que ele fazia o mesmo. Então, depois de jogarmos fora os palitinhos dos picolés, segurei uma de suas mãos e continuei a caminhar com ele em direção ao ponto de ônibus enquanto Tora mantinha uma expressão curiosa em seu rosto como se suplicasse para que eu o explicasse. Continuei sem falar nada até que chegamos a minha casa. Abri a porta para entrarmos e, para a minha felicidade, estava vazia. Bom, agora não mais por eu e Tora estarmos dentro dela. Mais enfim… – Certo! Primeiro: _Tô_ ficando com você e não trocaria você por ele! E segundo: Ele _tá_ loquinho por um novato que entrou na escola!

_ Novato? Quem? – questionou o moreno maior parecendo ainda mais curioso.

_ Por que quer saber? Você não conhece! – _Tá_ legal! Foi a minha vez de dar uma crise de ciúmes.

_ Para de ciúmes besta e fala logo! Quem é o novato? – perguntou de novo. Eu respirei fundo, soltei sua mão e me joguei no sofá.

_ Eu não lembro direito o nome dele… Ele chegou hoje! – esclareci o vendo arquear uma de suas sobrancelhas.

_ E como sabe que o Shou _tá_ afim dele se ele nem conhece o cara? – perguntou ele enquanto se sentava ao meu lado e começava a guardar o seu casaco na mochila.

_ Aí que está! O Shou afirma de pés juntos que conheceu o cara quando era pequeno, mas não tem coragem de falar com ele. – expliquei encarando o teto enquanto que, com os pés, retirava meu tênis. – Já tentei o que eu podia, mas não consigo fazê-lo criar coragem para falar com o novato.

_ Então deixe que ele resolva isso… – disse ele com sua voz rouca e arrastada de uma forma sedutoramente baixa, me deixando todo arrepiado. – Sozinho! – completou sorrindo malicioso e se aproximando ainda mais de mim.

Aquilo me deixou realmente excitado. A distância que nos separava ficava cada vez menor com a aproximação dele eu ainda ajudava me aproximando mais dele. Meus olhos se fechavam vagarosamente conforme nos aproximávamos ainda mais. No fim, nossos lábios se encontraram e um beijo caliente e necessitado se iniciou, assim como as caricias em ambos os corpos. Enquanto nos beijávamos, puxei o corpo de Tora para mais perto do meu com meu braço esquerdo, pressionando o tronco dele contra o meu e com a mão direita puxei sua nuca de encontro ao meu rosto, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo.

Ele acabou por fazer a mesma coisa, mas depois deslizou suas mãos por meu corpo até que chegou a minhas coxas as apertando. Depois de apertá-las, utilizou de suas mãos para me levantar e fazer-me sentar em seu colo, onde sinto seu membro já desperto encontrar com o meu que, da mesma maneira, pulsava por dentro do tecido da minha calça e calção. Soltamos, ao mesmo tempo, um gemido que fora abafado pelo beijo. Continuávamos a nos beijar quando o sinto se levantar e caminhar. Quando abri de novo os olhos estávamos no meu quarto, comigo ainda nos braços dele. Cessei o beijo e o encarei enquanto que ele se sentava em minha cama, comigo sentando em seu colo.

_ Me trouxe aqui de olhos fechados? – perguntei curioso e sorrindo travesso.

_ Claro que não! Se eu tivesse de olhos fechados, você agora teria vários hematomas pelo corpo. – acrescentou rindo baixinho junto a mim.

_ Certo! Então é melhor fecharmos a porta para não ter nenhum inconveniente. – disse saído do colo dele e indo até a porta. Fechei-a e a tranquei para que caso minha mãe chegue eu não tenha problemas com ela assistindo uma cena nada agradável para aqueles olhinhos pequenos e castanhos.

Caminhei de encontro a ele já tirava sua camisa e tirava seu cinto com certo desespero. Sorri maliciosamente enquanto agachava a frente dele começando a tirar sua calça jogando-a em um canto qualquer do quarto. Ele acariciava meus fios negros enquanto que eu tirava sua boxer preta deixando exposto seu membro rijo e que praticamente chamava por mim. Abocanhei-o e comecei a chupá-lo fazendo um movimento de vai e vem com minha própria cabeça. Tora segurava meus fios negros com força enquanto gemia e impulsionava seu quadril de encontro a minha cabeça.

Tora gemia alto meu nome enquanto o chupava com mais força. Quando percebi que ele estava por se desmanchar parei de chupar seu membro, o empurrei fazendo-o deitar na minha cama; tirei minha calça junto com minha boxer azul jogando-a em qualquer canto do quarto para em seguida tirar a camiseta ficando completamente nu. Ele me assistia ainda deitado e permanecia a me olhar enquanto eu me ajoelhava na cama com minhas pernas a cada lado de seu corpo sentando em seu colo roçando nossos membros os dois gemendo bem alto – mais urrando do que gemendo mais tudo bem. Relevem! –.

Encaixei seu membro em minha entrada e Tora puxa meu quadril com força de encontro ao seu enquanto que eu gritava de dor. Ele não queria nem saber se ele estava me matando de dor, começou a estocar em meu intimo bem rápido e forte, segurando meu quadril enquanto que a única coisa que eu fazia era gritar de dor. Mas essa sensação estranha foi diminuindo e o prazer começou, tendo os gritos de dor dando lugar para os gemidos de prazer. Eu gemia o nome dele de uma forma tão obscena até mesmo para mim, mas era bom, por isso parecia instigá-lo ainda mais.

_ Vai! Vai mais, Tora! – pedi e ele obedeceu aumentando a velocidade e a força das estocadas me fazendo gemer mais alto e ele me acompanhava com seus gemidos em minha orelha.

As estocadas ficavam cada vez mais fortes, me deixando completamente louco. Agarrei os lençóis os puxando com força a ponto de quase rasgá-los, na verdade eu devia soltá-los para não levar uma bronca da minha mãe como da ultima vez, mas quem disse que eu consegui soltar o lençol?

Não demorou muito e chegamos ao nosso ápice, sujei seu tórax enquanto que ele se desmanchava dentro de mim. Sai de cima dele me deitando ao lado dele na cama, sendo puxado com força para seus braços sendo abraçado forte. Como eu adorava quando ele fazia isso.

_ Pon! – Me chamou com a voz ainda ofegante. Eu levantei minha cabeça o olhando como se pedisse para ele continuar a falar. – Por que não contamos de uma vez para o Nao-kun e para o Shou-chan que estamos juntos?

_ Eu não sei! – falei voltando a apoiar minha cabeça em seu ombro.

_ Eu não acho justo escondermos isso deles! Eles sempre contam as coisas para nós e ficamos escondendo nosso lance deles. – ponderou levando uma de suas mãos aos meus cabelos e os afagou.

_ Vendo por esse ponto você tem razão. – afirmei acariciando o peitoral de Tora com a ponta do dedo. – Então contamos para eles no fim de semana. Não quero fazer isso sozinho!

_ Certo! – concordou com a voz manhosa.

Tora então levou uma de suas mãos até meu queixo puxando o mesmo fazendo-me encará-lo novamente e encontrar aqueles orbes ônix cintilantes e um sorriso gentil pelos quais me apaixonei. Com a mesma mão que puxou meu rosto, ele começou a acariciar minha bochecha que corou e logo voltamos a nos beijar. Mas não fora como o outro, fora um mais calmo e suave, denotando toda a paixão que sentíamos um pelo outro.

**Point Of View ****off– Hiroto.**

**

* * *

**

Meu dia passou a ser normal depois daquilo, mas mesmo assim não conseguia parar de pensar naquele novato. Eu poderia estar errado, mas mesmo assim ele não saia da minha cabeça. Eu tinha quase certeza de que ele era o Taka que conheci quando morava em Sapporo quando tinha sete anos de idade, mas a única forma de ter a real certeza era perguntar para o garoto se ele se lembrava de mim.

E onde fica a minha vergonha? Onde foi parar a cara de pau que eu tinha quando me mudei para cá? Ela deve ter ido dar um pulo em Los Angeles e depois volta, daqui a uns anos talvez. Relevem. Enfim… A questão não é tanto de eu falar com ele, eu posso dar um jeito e inventar qualquer desculpa para ir falar com ele sobre isso, mas toda vez que eu encaro aqueles grandes olhos negros eu me perco como em um buraco negro e se não é alguém me puxar para a realidade, eu me afogo. Sem contar o fato de que Hiroto pode ter razão quando ele disse que pode ter sido só impressão e ele apenas têm o mesmo nome em comum com o meu amigo que há muito tempo perdi contato. Ou pode ser ele e não se lembra de mim.

_ Porcaria! Por que isso tem que ser tão difícil? – perguntei para o ar enquanto era observado pelos olhos confusos de Naoyuki. – O que?

_ Sabia que você está assim avoado desde que eu cheguei e até agora nada de você me explicar o que cai na prova do Kamijo-sensei? – perguntou o moreno de bochechas rechonchudas. – Tem ou não como me explicar? Aí eu não me ferro quando o sensei passar a prova para mim.

_ Ah… Desculpe… – pedi me jogando na minha cama e escutei seus passos. Logo ele se sentou ao meu lado com caderno e lápis em mãos.

_ Você está mais distante do que o normal! O que houve justamente hoje que eu não fui para a escola? – indagou colocando o que tinha nas mãos no chão e se deitando do meu lado. – Fala.

_ Entrou um novato na nossa sala e o nome dele é Sakamoto Takashi! – comecei virando meu rosto na direção onde Nao estava deitado encarando-o. – E Quando eu tinha sete anos, eu tinha um amigo com o mesmo nome, e o rosto dele era bem parecido, mas… Mas eu não tenho certeza se é ele, porque se fosse ele se lembraria de mim assim como eu dele e teria vindo falar comigo.

_ E por que não fala com ele? – perguntou e eu cerrei o cenho o vendo rir. – O que foi?

_ Até você? Agora só falta o Tora perguntar isso! – virei meu rosto em direção ao teto e encarei o forro branco que cobria meu quarto. – Eu não sei se consigo… Mas… Mas eu vou tentar…


	4. Mu saku ni

**Capítulo # 3 – Ao acaso (mu sakui ni)**

**

* * *

**

No dia seguinte, eu realmente estava disposto a ir falar com o Sakamoto-san. Levantei da minha cama fofa indo para o banheiro fazer toda aquela higiene matinal e, depois de ter colocado meu uniforme, eu fui para cozinha tomar café, onde meu pai discutia com a minha mãe por ela ter estourado outro cartão de credito dele. Minha mãe pode parecer um anjinho com a carinha linda que ela tem, mas coloque-a na frente de uma loja em liquidação para você ver se ela não estoura seu cartão de credito sem pensar nem duas vezes.

Nisso eu resolvi não me intrometer, por que quase sobrou para mim da ultima vez que fiz isso. Tomei meu café enquanto eles ainda discutiam e só pararam – por um breve instante – quando avisei que estava indo para a escola. Depois de anda um pouco, pegar um ônibus e correr um pouquinho; eu consegui chegar a tempo na escola, mesmo achando que eu ainda estava atrasado para a aula do Kamijo-sama.

Quando chego à frente da escola, dou de cara com Takashi. Ele estava parado próximo ao portão encostado no muro e olhando para mim como se estivesse me esperando para entrar na escola. Ele me encarava sério e isso me fez ficar com o rosto corado e ardendo. Eu não tive outra opção a não ser passar por ele para poder entrar na escola.

_ _Eeto_! Oi Sakamoto-san! – Cumprimentei envergonhado e sem esperar resposta sai correndo para a sala.

Eu não sei o que deu em mim naquele momento. Eu estava tão determinado a falar com ele e na hora que a oportunidade apareceu, eu simplesmente sai correndo como da ultima vez. Desse jeito eu nunca vou conseguir falar com ele e isso tem que ser somente a mim a fazer; eu não posso pedir isso para o Pon nem para o Nao-kun, muito menos para Tora que nem nunca viu o Sakamoto-san.

A manhã estava passando até rápido, mas nada me fazia parar de pensar em ir falar com o Takashi. Na verdade Hiroto me azucrinava a todo instante que podia para que eu fosse de vez tirar essa história a limpo para ter certeza de que eu estivesse enganado ou não. Eu queria falar com ele, mesmo que minhas atitudes ao vê-lo fosse outra, eu só tinha de achar uma maneira pacífica de fazer isso e manter a calma quando ele estivesse por perto. Depois que o sinal bateu, todos saímos para o intervalo. Eu não estava com muita fome então só comi um pouco de batata-frita e tomei um pouco de suco.

_ _Nee_… Está tudo bem com você, Hiroto-kun? Fiquei preocupado! Liguei ontem à noite para você, mas você não atendia os meus telefonemas! – falou Não depois tomando um gole de seu refrigerante.

_ Ah… _Eeto_… Estou sim! _Eeto_… – Hiroto gaguejava conforme seu rosto ficava corado e eu ri baixinho esperando não ser notado por ele. – Eu… Eu estava resolvendo alguns assuntos do curso com Tora!

_ Ah… – começou Nao-kun um pouco desconfiado. – Então tá! E aí? Alguma novidade?

_ Nada fora do normal… – começou simples o moreno enquanto se debruçava sobre a mesa, como se me zoar fosse à coisa mais natural da sua vida. O que não deixa de ser mesmo. – Só estou infernizando a vida do Shou!

_ Sobre o quê? – perguntou o outro moreno rindo baixinho em seguida, enquanto eu ficava corado já sabendo da resposta do Pon.

_ Sobre o novato! Ele _tá_ cismado que o conhece, mas nenhum dos dois tem coragem de falar um com o outro.

_ Nossa! Não pensei que a situação fosse tão tensa! – exclamou o menor.

_ Hiroto! – eu não conseguia imaginar, ele falou na cara dura e nem estava se importando se eu estava ouvindo ou não. Teria Hiroto falado para Tora sobre isso? Se eu descobrir que sim eu mato ele.

_ O quê? – perguntou Pon com um sorriso sádico no rosto. – Falo mesmo, não tenho vergonha e nem medo de falar!

_ Vergonha você nunca teve, criatura dos infernos! – resmunguei cruzando os braços e pegando o refrigerante do Nao-kun sem que ele percebesse.

_ Não enche, Fluffy! Sem falar que esse drama todo que está fazendo parece que está apaixonado por ele! – disse Pon alargando aquele sorriso sádico. Eu não posso estar apaixonado por ele, eu gosto do Aoi-senpai, ele sim me chama muita atenção. _Tá_ que o novato parece ser sexy, mas… Mas eu não posso estar apaixonado por ele.

_ Shou… Se você não tentar, nunca vai descobrir nada… - Aconselhou o menor puxando a latinha da minha mão assim que viu.

_ Eu não _tô_ apaixonado por ele! – senti meu rosto arder, denunciando meu rosto corado – Eu não gosto dele! Já falei que gosto do Aoi-senpai! – exclamei exasperado ficando tão vermelho quanto minha echarpe, para depois pensar se o próprio Aoi tinha escutado. Enquanto isso, Nao e Hiroto riam a ponto de terem seus olhos marejados.

_ Certo, Shou… Chega de chilique! Mas você está ciente de que o Hiroto não vai parar de te infernizar até você falar com ele, _nee_? – indagou Nao voltando a rir novamente.

_ Ele pode falar o que ele quiser… Não tenho nada a tratar com ele! – disse enquanto recostava-se ao banco do refeitório. Claro que eu iria falar com o cara, mas eu não queria dar o gostinho ao Pon de falar "_Eu te disse!_" – E nem pense em ir falar com ele…

_ Como se eu soubesse quem é esse cara que estão falando, _nee_? – e os dois morenos voltam a rir.

_ Man, tem como vocês pararem de rir? – pedi vendo os dois ainda a rir. – Deixa vocês!

_ E o que você vai fazer? Cortar meu pescoço? – questionou Hiroto com um sorriso maroto em seus lábios carnudos e vermelhos. – Se fizer isso ou eu morro por perda de sangue, ou fico mudo, aí a escola cai em cima de você por que ninguém mais vai ouvir o doce som da minha voz!

_ _Tá_, Pon! Forçou agora! – foi à vez de Nao falar. – E não estamos rindo de você, Shou!

_ Eu vou cortar meu pescoço! Assim ou eu morro ou fico mudo! – esbravejei.

_ Por quê? – questionou Nao.

_ Por que assim eu não falo nada que me ferre de vez! Quem sabe assim eu não paro de falar de vez, _nee_? – perguntei vendo-os ficarem impressionados com o meu drama. Eu avisei que sou dramático.

_ Não para não! – retrucou Hiroto.

_ Então eu vou colar minha boca com uma super cola. – Emburrei.

_ Legal! Daí se você, por um acaso ou milagre, acabar tendo algum caso com o Aoi, você nunca vai poder beijá-lo, por que a sua boca está colada! – zombou Hiroto e meu rosto ruborizou ainda mais enquanto a minha mente maldita agia produzindo a cena na minha mente. Foi terrível… Só de pensar naqueles lábios carnudos tocando nos meus e depois o ver frustrado por não ser como ele queria me deixou verdadeiramente espantado.

_ Isso é verdade! – comentou Nao quase sem ar de tanto rir.

_ _Tá!_ Eu não colo minha boca por causa dele! – considerei acabando por acompanhar os dois.

_ A não ser que você queira ser direto e pular as preliminares! – acrescentou Nao se fazendo de serio.

_ Nao-kun! Você era tão inocente quanto te conheci! Agora você me parece pior que o Hiroto. – resmunguei novamente e eles se desmanchavam em rir da minha cara.

Era bom saber que eu tinha amigos assim, que ao invés de me ajudar, me dar força ou incentivar, eles ficam rindo da minha cara e me zoando. Mas tudo bem, eu sempre dei um jeito nas minhas situações complicadas, sozinho e não vai ser agora que eu não vou consegui. _Tá_ que tem sempre uma primeira vez, mas eu vou dar um jeito nisso sozinho. Não preciso nem dizer que eles me zoaram pelo resto do intervalo, mas se acalmaram quando chegou aula do Hizaki-sama. Confesso que ainda me sentia curioso em ver como o sensei era por de baixo daquela saia preta que ele usa, mas se eu me atrevesse a tanto, seria capaz de eu ser reprovado e ainda apanhar do Kamijo-sensei.

Enfim... Hizaki-sensei explicava a matéria de Química. Parecia difícil o que ele explicava, mas depois de ele fazer uma pequena demonstração ficou fácil de entender. Diferente de alguns dos alunos que não entendiam nada.

_ _Sensei_! Pode me ajudar! Não consigo entender! – pediu Sakamoto-san olhando para o sensei com a apostila em mãos.

_ Só um minuto! – pediu Hizaki-sensei depois se voltando para o Ruki.

Sinceramente, se o Hizaki-sensei não fosse loiro e parecesse uma bonequinha de porcelana, eu diria que ele e Ruki eram gêmeos. Os dois tinham a mesma estatura, personalidades praticamente idênticas, a única diferença mesmo seria a idade, mas relevem.

Hiroto era outro que não estava entendendo nada, mas Naoyuki já o estava ajudando, então não teria problema. Vi que o novato estava tentando entender à matéria sozinho, já que o sensei estava ajudando Ruki e os que estavam ao seu redor, e senti pena. Resolvi então jogar para o inferno a minha timidez e ir ajudá-lo.

_ Sa-Sakamoto-san! – chamei-o e ele se virou para mim com um olhar confuso. – Se quiser eu te ajudo! – propus e senti o olhar vanglorioso de Hiroto sobre minhas costas. Eu não iria olhar para o moreno agora, iria ajudar o Takashi com a lição, mesmo sabendo que ouviria as palhaçadas do Pon.

_ Valeu! Eu não estava entendendo nada! – me agradeceu com um sorriso gentil na face alva e senti a minha face esquentar. Por que diabos eu tinha que ficar envergonhado?

Ele pegou a própria cadeira e colocou ao lado da minha, sentando-se sobre a mesma logo em seguida; abriu a apostila na página do exercício e eu comecei a explicar-lhe com um palavreado não tão formal o que, a meu ver, parecia fazê-lo entender melhor. Depois que resolvemos o exercício indicado pelo Hizaki-sensei, acabamos que fizemos os outros sem que o loiro pedisse, juntos – o que me espantou de fato.

_ Obrigado, Kazamasa-san! – me agradeceu fechando sua própria apostila, se levantando da cadeira e fazendo uma pequena reverencia.

_ Não tem de que! _Eeto_… - desviei um pouco seu olhar. – Pode me chamar de Shou!

_ Certo… Obrigado, Shou-kun! – fez outra reverencia. – E não precisa de formalidades! Você pode me chamar de Saga! – e sorriu com um leve rubor em suas maçãs.

Não pude deixar de sorrir em vê-lo daquela forma, mesmo com aquele olhar sedutor ele conseguia ser tão fofo e gentil como Nao-kun. Não sei se isso seria possível, mas ele conseguia ser assim.

Depois de mais algumas aulas finalmente chegara a hora de sair daquela prisão que nossos pais chamavam de escola. Depois de guardar nossos materiais, eu e os garotos saímos da escola. Eu e Nao-kun não tínhamos o que fazer a tarde toda, talvez o menor ficasse em casa para passar o resto da tarde comendo besteiras e jogando vídeo-game. Já Hiroto tinha de ir para o curso e perder toda a diversão.

_ _Eeto_… Pessoal! O… O Tora-kun pediu para que eu chamasse vocês para ir a casa dele nesse sábado! – começou Hiroto caminhando ao nosso lado com o rosto corado.

_ Para que? – perguntei curioso, eu sei que algum dia eu vou acabar me ferrando por causa dessa minha maldita curiosidade, mas eu não posso negar sentir isso.

_ É que… É que ele disse que quer contar uma coisa para vocês! – acrescentou desviando nosso olhar.

_ Contar o que? – perguntou Nao-kun chamando a atenção de Hiroto. Quanto o maior ia responder ele continua a falar. – Contar que vocês andam se pegando?

Juro que vi Hiroto mudar de vermelho para roxo só em ouvir aquilo. O maior estava visivelmente espantado e não era para menos, eu e Naoyuki desconfiávamos desde antes de Tora sair da escola que esses dois estavam juntos, nem que fosse só ficando, mas não dissemos nada, iríamos deixar que os dois falassem por si só.

_ Mas… Mas como…? – Hiroto tentou perguntar, mas só continuava surpreso.

_ Quando eu fui ao dentista outro dia, eu vi vocês dois no maior Love tomando sorvete enquanto voltava para casa de carro com o meu pai. – explicou o pequeno e eu tentava segurar o riso com a cara de espanto que Hiroto fazia.

_ Então… quer dizer que… vocês sabiam que a gente… a gente tava junto? – Hiroto gaguejava enquanto caminhava. Ele ainda tinha a expressão assustada, mas seu rosto não estava mais avermelhado.

_ Eu já desconfiava desde o ano passado! – confessei o vendo me encarar assustado. – Mas se vocês estivessem mesmo juntos, era só questão de tempo para que nos dissessem.

_ Eu também acho! – concordou Nao.

_ Bom… – começou Hiroto aparentando mais calmo. – Mas mesmo assim vocês vão para a casa do Tora-kun no fim de semana?

_ Sim! – respondi junto ao menor ao meu lado.

_ Agora mudando de assunto… - Hiroto formou um sorriso sapeca, e eu já sabia para que assunto ele fosse mudar. – Então quer dizer que você resolveu ser professor particular de Química?

_ Não! Eu não vou ser professor de Química! – comecei sentindo meu rosto esquentar novamente. – Eu só quis ajudar ele por que o sensei estava muito ocupado com o Ruki e os amigos dele.

_ Sendo um deles o Aoi-senpai! – acrescentou Naoyuki num tom zombeteiro.

_ Sim! O Aoi-senpai! – concordei estreitando meu olhar e o olhando de canto. – Enfim, eu senti pena e decidi ajudar! Nada de mais!

_ Como é nada de mais você perguntar para ele se você o é familiar! – acrescentou Hiroto sorrindo sapeca.

_ Ai, que coisa! Eu não vou insistir nessa história com o Saga-kun! – exclamei e eles se espantaram, mas logo suas faces formaram expressões maliciosas e foi ai que eu me toquei que tinha falado alem do que devia.

_ Já estão de apelidinho! Não imaginei que estariam já tão _íntimos_! – comentou Hiroto fazendo questão de enfatizar a ultima palavra de sua frase. Corei com o comentário, mas isso não foi o suficiente para me impedir de dar um belo tabefe na nuca dele. – Itai!

_ Ele disse que esse era o vulgo dele! E acho melhor você parar de ficar me pressionando que eu não gosto! – ponderei fazendo pose de sério e o sorriso malicioso de Hiroto aumentar;

_ Só gosto de pressionar o Tora! – disse malicioso enquanto eu e Nao-kun apenas o olhávamos espantado. Mas depois ele percebeu a perversidade e a própria denuncia e saiu correndo. – A gente se vê amanhã.

_ Eu… Não… ouvi isso! – disse pausadamente ainda atordoado e imaginando Tora e Hiroto se atracando, sacudindo a cabeça para tirar a imagem da cabeça.

_ Eu poderia dormir sem ouvir isso! – falou o moreninho praticamente se encolhendo.

Fomos para casa e ficamos quase a tarde toda comendo besteira e jogando vídeo-game que até nos esquecendo de trabalhos, dever de casa ou qualquer outra coisa que poderíamos ter para fazer. Quando eram quase cinco da tarde, minha mãe aparece na sala com o telefone sem fio em mãos.

_ Nao-chan, não querendo te expulsar daqui, mas está ficando tarde e sua mãe já ligou procurando por você! – disse minha mãe colocando o telefone no gancho.

_ Ah, tudo bem, Kazamasa-san! Acho que é melhor eu ir para casa agora! – comentou Nao se despreguiçando no sofá.

_ Kohara-kun! Poderia ir até a venda comprar alguns tomates para mim? – pediu minha mãe chamando a minha atenção.

_ Ah, sim, claro! – respondi me levantando do sofá junto de Nao. – Mais só isso ou vai querer mais alguma coisa?

_ Não meu bem! Só tomates! – disse a mulher me entregando o dinheiro. – E nada de ficar com o troco, eu quero o troco de volta!

_ Eu fazia isso quando criança mãe! Agora se eu quiser dinheiro eu peço! – acrescentei e ri junto a ela.

Desliguei o vídeo-game, sai de casa junto de Naoyuki e o acompanhei até a esquina da rua onde eu morava. Ele não morava muito longe de mim, mas também não era tão perto. Caminhei mais alguns metros e cheguei à venda, comprando os tomates. Tudo me parecia mais do que normal, até que um ser loiro não me era familiar naquela pequena venda. Aproximei-me curioso, não iria falar com ele, iria apenas fingir pegar as laranjas que ele tanto olhava, mas quando ele se virou com uma bandeja de meia dúzia de laranjas, vi que na verdade era Saga.

Meu coração disparou, senti minhas pernas tremerem, assim como minhas mãos. Meu rosto ruborizou e arregalei levemente meus olhos, deixando em seguida minha boca entreaberta demonstrando minha surpresa. Ele percebera que eu estava ali e riu baixinho de minha expressão, caminhou até mim parando a minha frente ainda com a bandeja nas mãos.

_ O que faz aqui Shou-chan? – perguntou-me fazendo com que meu rosto ruborizasse um pouco mais, mas a expressão de surpresa já havia me deixado.

_ Comprando tomates! – levantei consideravelmente a bandeja com tomate que ainda iria comprar. – E você? – é obvio que ele iria comprar as laranjas, mas a pergunta era de praxe e não consegui evitar fazê-la.

_ Laranjas! – e soltou um sorriso largo e não resisti, me derreti, soltando um sorriso abobado. – Você está bem?

_ Ah! Sim… Estou sim! – brecha! Dei brecha. Mais… brecha de que? Eu não estou afim dele nem nada. Ou será que Hiroto em razão?

Fomos juntos até o caixa e pagamos nossas compras. Aquela era a minha oportunidade perfeita para perguntar se ele se lembrava de mim sem que Hiroto ou Não estivesse por perto. Ao menos se a resposta não fosse a que eu esperava, ao menos não teria ninguém para me ver pagar o mico.

_ Eeto… Saga-kun! – o chamei assim que saímos da venda, ficando os dois parados um de frente para o outro.

_ Sim? – ele me olhava confuso, tentando decifrar o que se passava na minha cabeça naquele exato momento.

_ Eu… Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta? – o olhava com um olhar pidão.

_ Claro! Apesar de já ter feito uma! – disse num tom brincalhão e ri baixinho. – O que quer me perguntar?

_ _Eeto_… Você… Você não… Não acha que… eu sou familiar a você? Quer dizer… Eu… Eu tinha um amigo com o mesmo nome que você, sem falar que você me lembra muito ele! Na verdade eu tenho certeza que você é ele! – expliquei torcendo para que ele não me achasse um louco varrido, apesar de a minha explicação não ter sido das melhores.

_ Vamos ver se eu entendi! – começou erguendo sua mão direita deixando seu dedo indicador sobre seu queixo e dobrando os outros sobre seu punho. – Você tinha um amigo quando era pequeno e por coincidência ele tem o mesmo nome que eu, e você acha que sou ele?

_ Eu sei que é confuso, mas é mais ou menos isso que quero dizer! – o olhava sem graça e ele parecia querer rir da minha cara.

_ Desculpe, mas eu nunca o vi na minha vida a não ser na escola! – começou a falar o loiro a minha frente e cruzou os braços. Deu alguns passos em minha direção e ficou tão próximo a mim que pude sentir sua respiração bater contra minha pele. Era aproximação de mais para mim, minhas pernas voltaram a tremer novamente, minhas mãos soavam e meu rosto esquentou tanto como se eu estivesse com o rosto dentro de um forno. – Tenho certeza de que eu me lembraria de alguém com olhos tão lindos, de corpo esbelto e de coxas tão… - parou para olha minhas coxas, onde naquele momento lembrei-me que estava apenas com um short e uma camiseta. – Tão apetitosas.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Ele com certeza estava me seduzindo, e eu estava feito um tapado perguntando de um amigo de infância que não vejo desde meus sete anos de idade. A aproximação estava ficando cada vez maior e ele depositava suas mãos sobre meus ombros, foi quando senti meu corpo todo estremecer. Tinha de sair dali e o mais rápido que eu poderia. Dei alguns passos para trás rapidamente, ficando o mais distante dele, o que obviamente o surpreendeu.

_ _Eeto_… Eu tenho que ir antes que minha mãe chame a policia para me procurar! – comecei e ele riu baixinho do meu comentário, mas eu tive certeza que era mais da minha atitude que ele ria. – A… A gente se vê na escola amanhã! – e sai correndo em direção a minha casa.

O que deu naquele cara para tentar me beijar? Será que ele estava gostando de mim e eu nem percebi nada? Eu geralmente percebo essas coisas, mas eu não na fazia qualquer sentido isso, ou faria? Ele era um aluno novo, e como ele acabara de dizer, ele nem me conhecia, o que não foi motivo para ele quase me beijar a força. Sem falar que ele acabara com as minhas esperanças de que ele fosse o Taka de sete anos atrás.

Continuei correndo, meu coração batia forte, mas não só pela corrida, mas pela situação em que eu me encontrava a pouco, até que senti meu corpo chocar em alguma coisa. Pensei que fosse um poste, pois era muito duro, mais em seguida do impacto, cai no chão, sobre a _coisa dura._ Abri meus olhos encontrando um par de olhos ônix que me encarava espantado, tanto quanto eu. Se algum momento desse dia eu cheguei a pensar que hoje eu poderia ter ao menos um pouco de paz, naquele exato momento eu tive a absoluta certeza de que não. A criatura que estava sob mim naquele exato momento era nada mais nada menos de que Shiroyama Yuu, o meu tão sonhado Aoi-senpai.

_ Shou? Está bem? – perguntou Aoi me olhando, e ele não parecia nem um pouco preocupado se estava caído no chão comigo sobre ele.

_ Sinto muito! Sinto muito mesmo! – levantei exasperado. – Não foi intencional!

_ Tudo bem! – ele se levantou calmo e soltou um sorriso escasso, mas ao mesmo tempo gentil. – Foi só um pequeno acidente! Não se preocupe.

Eu não consegui retrucar, ele me olhava com aqueles dois buracos negros que eu me perdia sempre que nossos olhos se encontravam, e que, conseqüentemente e constantemente, me faziam ficar mudo. Ele colocou as mãos dentro do bolso de sua calça e voltou a caminhar, ficando de costas para mim e não se virou nem para olhar para mim.

_ Mas… Tome cuidado da próxima vez para não atropelar ninguém! – acrescentou e ele continuou a andar sem olhar para trás.

Muito bem Shou, sua vida está uma porcaria. Com certeza, se aparecesse um carro naquela rua eu me jogaria na frente para ser atropelado, mas incrivelmente, naquela hora a rua estava deserta. Primeiro uma conversa desastrosa com Saga na qual quase fui beijado e ainda para melhorar as minhas oportunidades de chagar perto do Aoi-senpai para tentar ter alguma chance com ele, caíram junto conosco no nosso pequeno acidente.

Não tinha mais o que fazer naquele fim de tarde, desliguei meu celular, não encostei ao computador, e toda vez que minha mãe batia na porta para dizer que meus amigos me ligavam a única resposta que tinha era um "Não to a fim de falar com ninguém!". E Eu realmente não estava mesmo. Fiquei deitado na minha cama até que peguei no sono.


	5. Me no Sesshoku

**Capítulo # 4 – Me no sesshoku (Contato visual)**

**

* * *

**

_ O QUE? ELE NÃO SE LEMBRA DE VOCÊ? – perguntou Hiroto me encarando com uma expressão de pura raiva, que até então eu nunca o via visto e o medo tomou conta de mim a ponto de eu tentar me esconder de Nao-kun. – Me conta direito essa história!

_ Mais que merda! Tenho que repetir tudo de novo? – perguntei me sentando direito ao lado do Nao enquanto ele se acomodava ao lado de Tora.

_ Vai! Por que assim talvez eu encontre um motivo, um pequeno motivo, para não acabar com a raça dele! – exclamou fazendo bico com seus lábios carnudos e avermelhados.

_ Ai, _Kami-sama_! Vamos lá! – respirei fundo com meus olhos cerrados, os abri em seguida o encarei. – Eu o encontrei na venda que tem perto da minha casa, então eu contei que eu tinha um amigo de infância que era parecido com ele e que tinha até o mesmo nome e idade, tanto que eu desconfiava que ele fosse meu amigo.

_ E então ele disse que não se lembrava de você! – Tora perguntou mais afirmando do que qualquer outra coisa enquanto segurava Hiroto que dava um chilique sentado no sofá da casa de Tora.

_ Exatamente! _Etto_… E então eu… Eu voltei para casa! – eu não poderia contar a eles que quase fui beijado por Saga. Só daria ainda mais motivos para que Hiroto quisesse matar o loiro e eu acabaria sendo cúmplice por ter dado motivos.

_ Fluffy! Você está escondendo alguma coisa! – Pon se soltou de Tora e se esgueirou até mim, ficando praticamente de quatro sobre o sofá e me encarando. – Conte!

_ Do que está falando? Eu… Eu não estou escondendo nada! – menti e ele continuava a me encarar com aquele olhar desconfiado.

_ Não adianta! – disse se aproximando mais.

_ Mais eu…

_ Eu te conheço Shou! – Pon me interrompeu me olhando nos olhos, se aproximando mais de mim, da mesma forma que eu praticamente me deitava sobre Nao.

_ Eu não sei do…

_ Desembucha! – ordenou Hiroto me interrompendo e parecendo alterado.

_ Mais que coisa! – resmunguei.

_ Quem tem que dizer isso é eu! – desta vez foi à vez de Nao. – Tem como o casal excitado sair de cima de mim? Eu não estou a fim de participar da orgia!

_ Perdão! – Pedi, empurrei Hiroto para cima de Tora e me sentei novamente.

_ Valeu! – agradeceu o menor ali se endireitando também cobre o sofá.

_ Pode falando Kohara! Conte tudo o que aconteceu! – ordenou Hiroto.

Da forma que ele falava, Hiroto parecia meu pai quando estava fulo da vida comigo, mesmo eu não ter esboçado qualquer motivo para tal coisa. Ele me olhava sério enquanto esperava por minha resposta. Então eu respirei fundo novamente e soltei um suspiro pesado e prolongado para tomar coragem e em fim contei o que aconteceu depois da conversa com Saga. Desde a cantada até a trombada com Aoi. Eles escutaram atentamente e assim que finalizei, pude ver que Tora estava segurando o riso enquanto que Hiroto e Naoyuki estavam indignados.

_ Tora! Se rir eu matarei você, seu maldito! – exclamei ameaçando o moreno maior que não agüentou e começou a rir. Ele sabia que eu não tinha coragem de matar nem uma mosca, muito menos ele.

Passamos aquele fim de semana normalmente, eu não mais me encontrei com Saga na vendinha e parecia que, talvez, eu pudesse até ter me enganado, mas a semelhança era incrível.

Chega segunda-feira e voltamos para nossa rotina. Eu até conversava mais com Saga e encontrava pequenas características dele que eram ainda mais parecidas com as de Taka, mas ficava na minha. Eu sempre o ajudava com os exercícios de Química e nisso acabamos por nos tornar amigos. Diferente de Aoi que não conseguia olhar na cara dele por conta do acidente e ainda para piorar as minhas chances, ele havia começado a namorar o Takashima. E mesmo sendo amigo de Saga; minha mente e meu coração estavam sempre dizendo que ele era o meu amigo Takashi, aquele pequeno menino moreninho que sempre estava comigo quando eu era pequeno.

Se passado algum tempo, senti Saga um pouco mais distante, quase não falava comigo, e minha intuição dizia que ele queria fazer ou falar alguma coisa comigo, mas de que não tinha coragem, assim como a mim com a história toda de timidez de ir conversar comigo.

Estávamos em mais uma aula de História com o Kamijo-sensei quando um homem apareceu na nossa sala. Ele é um homem alto de cabelos negros em um corte moderno, olhos azuis como o céu e um olhar penetrante e que te fazia tremer até a célula que pudesse estar desfalecendo. Este era o nosso diretor, Yuki. Por mais que ele pudesse aparentar severidade só com seu jeito de andar e de falar, sabíamos que no fundo ele tinha um bom coração, simplesmente pela forma de tratar qualquer pessoa daquela escola com respeito e igualdade. Yuki-san se aproximou de Kamijo-sensei e ambos sorriram, sussurrou algo para que somente o mais velho escutasse com um sorriso maldoso em seu rosto e em só aquele ato podíamos sentir que alguma coisa iria acontecer na escola.

_ Isso está começando a me assustar! – cochichei para Nao que concordou com um acendo de sua cabeça.

O diretor então saiu da sala sem falar qualquer coisa com os alunos fechando a porta atrás de si e o sensei terminou de explicar a matéria. Mandou-nos ler em silêncio o capitulo seguinte da apostila enquanto ele terminaria de corrigir alguns trabalhos de outra turma.

Foi quando a porta se abriu com tudo e um ser grotesco apareceu. Seu rosto aparentemente apodrecido, cheios de bolhas e verrugas, seus olhos fundos e esbugalhados encaravam a todos com pura repulsa. Usava uma capa como de mago em cor roxa, seus cabelos curtos e pretos em um repicado desigual e uma pequena barbicha e carregava em sua mão direita um cajado de madeira.

Este estava acompanhado de uma vampira, de corpo esbelto, maquiagem pesada, cabelos longos e vermelhos, sorria maléfica e exibia seus caninos longos como se todos nos fossemos seu apetitoso banquete com direito a sobremesa e jantar com mais sobremesa.

As garotas da sala gritaram e saíram de seus lugares para se encolherem no fundo da sala. O restante da sala permanecia em suas carteiras enquanto o sensei lutava contra a constante vontade de gargalhar. O mago apodrecido chegou à frente da mesa do sensei e se virou para os alunos ficando a encarar todos. Já a vampira andava pela sala e esta fez questão de parar ao lado de Reita. Ela me pareceu interessada em desvendar o mistério da falta de nariz do rapaz e ao mesmo tempo parecia seduzi-lo, sentando-se sobre a mesa de Kouyou e passando a massagear os ombros do rapaz a sua frente e sussurrar-lhe algo em seus ouvidos.

Reita ficou com seu rosto completamente vermelho e seus amigos riam de sua expressão espantada. O Mago continuava a encarar-nos e ao perceber que uma conversação por parte do que a vampira fazia ele então resolveu fazer com que o silencio voltasse para aquela sala. Bateu seu cajado sobre a mesa do sensei quase lhe acertando a mão e por fim todos ficaram cem silencio.

_ Bando de imprestáveis! – começou o apodrecido tomando a atenção de todos. – As Noites do Horror está em sua décima oitava versão no Yuuen-chi **¹**. A Noite Maldita é o tema deste ano e novas atrações esperam por vocês, inclusive eu e… - aponta para a vampira. -… Angelina!

A vampira levantou-se da mesa de Kouyou, largando Reita de lado que suspirou aliviado e se encaminhou até a porta sendo seguida pelo Mago. Mas parou na porta e seu olhar era de pura maldade.

_ Esperamos que nenhum de vocês tenham problemas cardíacos! Se aparecer alguém assim… Será apenas um alvo fácil e apetitoso para mim! Mas aproveitem que não é por muito tempo! – finalizou a ruiva saindo da sala acompanhada do mago que fechou a porta atrás de si.

O sensei finalmente não agüentou mais e começou a gargalhar das nossas caras de assustados. As meninas estavam entendendo muito e ainda estavam receosas de voltar para seus lugares, mas depois do sensei falar umas quatro vezes elas por fim resolveram voltar para suas respectivas carteiras.

_ Era disso que o Yuki-sama estava falando com o senhor não é, Kamijo-sensei? – perguntou um dos alunos encarando o sensei que se desmanchou de rir confirmando tudo com apenas um aceno afirmativo com sua cabeça.

O resto da manha repercutiu naquele assunto, todos os garotos estavam doidos para ir para aquele parque. Não só por causa da vampira que realmente chamava a atenção, mas também pela novidade que eles iram trazer ao público. Eu e meus amigos ficamos animados, pois todos os anos nós íamos para esse parque, em específico quando tinha noites do horror que tornava a situação ainda mais divertida. Hiroto descobriu que poderia levar um convidado de fora, onde eu e Nao já sabíamos que o convite seria para Tora que adorava ir a esse parque tanto quanto nós.

No intervalo, lanchamos tranquilamente e ficamos a conversar mais sobre como seria divertido. Mas não demorou muito para que o assunto mudasse bruscamente, mas dessa vez eu sabia que não era nada haver com Saga. Eu sentia as olhadas de Saga, mas este não tinha um pingo de coragem de vir falar comigo e não seria eu que o forçaria a falar. O único problema é que não era apenas ele que ficava me olhado. Eu sabia que tinha mais alguém e passei a ignorar o que os morenos ali falavam para olhar ao meu redor para procurar o individuo.

Até que meus olhos se conectaram aos olhos azuis de um garoto loiro do outro lado do refeitório. Ele estava com o uniforme da escola e para enfeitar, seus olhos maquiados apenas com uma sombra preta, alguns acessórios coloridos e uma echarpe presa em seu pescoço. Em suas mãos uma latinha de refrigerante um pirulito provavelmente de morango, por ser rosado. Ele estava acompanhado de outro garoto loiro que também olhava para mim, este tinha os olhos maquiados com um delineador rosa, uniformizado, com uma corrente no pescoço e mais alguns acessórios em suas mãos e ainda um piercing de aço em seu lábio inferior para adornar seus lábios finos.

Eu os observava e foi então que ele notou que estávamos nos observando atentamente, desviou o olhar corado e riu baixinho junto de seu amigo. Eu continuei os observar, mas logo minha atenção foi chamada pela voz rouca de Hiroto.

_ Fluffy! Tá tudo bem? – perguntou aparentemente preocupado.

_ Ah! Sim, estou sim! – me voltei para Hiroto soltando um sorriso largo e este correspondeu meu ato.

_ _Guys_! Não vejo a hora de ir para o parque! – começou Nao-kun apoiando um de seus cotovelos sobre a mesa e apoiando a própria cabeça sobre a mão. – Estavam rolando boatos de que talvez esse ano não tivesse noites do horror.

_ É, eu fiquei sabendo! – comentei, mesmo que meio alienado do assunto em si.

_ _Nee_, Shou-kun! – me chamou Hiroto. – Por que o Saga-san não _tá_ mais conversando tanto com você? Estavam tão apegados essas ultimas duas semanas e agora ele se afastou!

_ Não sei! Por que não pergunta para ele? – perguntei e o vi ficar emburrado para então me fazer rir.

_ Eu não! – retrucou emburrado. – Mas você já não pensou na possibilidade de ele estar a fim de você?

_ Como ele pode estar a fim de mim? Isso não tem nexo! – exclamei em tom aceitável para que apenas os dois escutassem. – Apesar dos olhares tensos que ele lança em mim.

_ E apesar da cantada monstra que ele jogou em cima de você não é? – indagou Nao irônico fazendo Hiroto rir.

_ Calado! – exclamei e os dois riram em conjunto.

_ Claro que tem nexo Shou! Todo mundo se apaixona! – acrescentou Hiroto tentando parecer mais sério.

_ Impossível! Uma cantada não quer dizer nada! E se ele realmente estivesse gostando de mim, teria vindo falar comigo! – argumentei na defensiva.

Eu sabia que o que eles estavam falando era verdade, mas eu não estava querendo admitir a mim mesmo que ele estava a fim de mim, muito menos de que "Eu" estivesse me interessando em Saga. Para mim era normal ver o Hiroto com Tora e ver o Naoyuki se derretendo pelo Yutaka-san, mas quando a coisa começava a chegar para o meu lado, eu já ficava com receio, com medo ou qualquer reação negativa que se possa ter. Sentia-me estranho ao ser paquerado por alguém da escola ou até mesmo na rua. Era constrangedor.

_ Shou, nada é impossível! – ponderou Nao.

_ Sei disso! Só que… - comecei e logo soltei um suspiro arrastado. – Só que para mim isso um pouco estranho.

_ Fresco! – desferiu um Hiroto entediado. – Cara, você está sempre reclamando que está sozinho, mas quando aparece alguém que pode estar querendo ocupar esse vazio, você simplesmente se afasta e se retrai.

_ Não é por ai! Eu quero ficar com alguém, mas… mas… Ah! – desisti de tentar me defender. Levantei-me e sai do refeitório indo direto para o corredor da sala de aula deixando os dois falando sozinho para trás.

Recostei-me a parede para esperar a hora da aula, eu sabia que a sala estava fechada, por que a inspetora estava sempre a trancando quando chegava o intervalo. Falar daquele assunto era visivelmente difícil para mim e as coisas acabavam por se tornar mais atordoantes. Escorreguei pela parede, só parando quando finalmente alcancei o chão e me sentei ao mesmo, levando minhas coxas de encontro a meu tórax e abraçando minhas pernas. Afundei meu rosto sobre meus joelhos e fiquei a pensar em tudo que estava me afligindo ultimamente; a confusão toda com Saga, o esbarrão com Aoi-senpai, até mesmo naquele loirinho que não parava de me olhar durante todo o intervalo.

Mas eu percebi que havia alguma agitação fora do normal dentro da sala. Foi então que eu percebi que a sala não estava totalmente trancada, na verdade ela estava aberta, apenas encostada. Eu a empurrei bem de vagar para que não pudessem me ver e constatei o que eu não deveria ter visto.

Miyavi-sensei e Yutaka no maior _Love_. Na verdade a coisa parecia estar ficando mais quente, pois Yutaka já estava sem o casaco do uniforme, apenas com uma camiseta preta e a calça do uniforme, enquanto o sensei estava com sua calça branca e uma regata preta. Yutaka tinha seu pescoço atacado pelos lábios carnudos do sensei e o moreno de covinhas estava sentado no colo do sensei. Ambos gemiam, sendo o do sensei abafado pelo pescoço do Yutaka.

Meu rosto ruborizou imediatamente com a cena que presenciei e a única coisa que se passava naquele momento era a vergonha que eu estava sentindo e a decepção de Naoyuki em saber que não teria chances com Yutaka. Fechei a porta novamente de vagar para que não percebessem e sai correndo dali o mais rápido que eu podia.

O que será que se passava na cabeça daqueles dois? _Tá_, eles pensavam perversidades, mas não é nisso que me refiro. Não era contra a eles se relacionarem, mesmo que um ainda seja um adolescente de dezessete anos e o outro um sensei de biologia de quase vinte e sete anos de idade. Se os pais do Uke-san descobrem, Takamasa poderia ser processado, preso e nunca mais que veria Yutaka novamente. Mas eu realmente não estava me preocupando muito com isso. Estava realmente preocupado com a reação de Nao-kun ao saber que Kai estava junto do sensei e de que, muito provavelmente, não teria chances alguma com o covinhas.

Não suportaria ver meu amigo chorar por uma desilusão.

**Continua…**


	6. Mie Hirou part 1

**Capitulo #5: Mie Hirou (Triplo Cansaço)**

**Nao Point Of View**

Eu estava preocupado com o Shou. Ele parecia realmente chateado com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Mesmo que antes ele estivesse se mostrando motivado pela excursão ao Yuuen-chi, dava para ver nos olhos dele que se sentia chateado com a distância de Saga. E digamos que agüentar a pressão que o Hiroto impõe não é nada fácil.

Eu e o Pon continuamos sentados a mesa que dividíamos desde o inicio do intervalo quando Shou voltou correndo mais branco do que o normal, como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Ele se sentou novamente na cadeira que ocupava antes de sair dali, debruçou-se sobre a mesa e escondeu seu rosto por entre seus braços.

_ Shou? O que houve? Você está bem? – questionou Hiroto se levantando rápido e se colocando ao lado do loiro.

_ Você está branco! Parece que viu um fantasma! – acrescentei fazendo a mesma ação que Hiroto parando do outro lado do Shou.

Shou não conseguiu falar nada naquele momento. Eu, então, preocupado com ele, corri até a cozinha da escola e pedi um copo de água com açúcar, o que me entregaram sem nem ao menos fazer qualquer pergunta. Claro, qual aluno em sã consciência pediria um copo com água e açúcar? Com certeza é por que alguém estava em estados de nervos alterados, o que era o caso do Shou naquele exato momento.

Voltei para onde meus amigos estavam quase correndo e entreguei a água com açúcar para Shou. De primeiro instante ele recusou, mas depois de eu e Hiroto insistirmos mais um pouco ele aceitou e bebeu todo o liquido que preenchia aquele recipiente transparente. Após alguns segundos respirando fundo ele pareceu ter se acalmado e nos encarou.

_ E então? O que houve? – questionou novamente Hiroto e eu encarava o loiro a nossa frente, curioso.

_ _Etto_… Eu vi… Eu vi o Miyavi-sensei em um momento intimo! – Shou finalmente disse. Seu rosto estava completamente ruborizado; e não era para menos. Por ter visto o sensei em um momento _intimo_ é, verdadeiramente, constrangedor.

_ Como é a história? – perguntou Hiroto já se interessando. É incrível como Hiroto-san consegue ser tão inconveniente. – Me conta! Com quem ele estava se atracando?

_ Para com isso Hiroto! Já deve ter sido constrangedor para ele ter visto, e você ainda quer que ele fale? – esbravejei chamando a atenção deles para mim.

_ Eu sei que foi constrangedor, ou ele não teria ficado branco como ele estava! – começou Hiroto puxando sua cadeira para o lado de Shou e se sentando ao lado do loiro. – É por isso que estou perguntando! Às vezes contar isso para alguém, ajuda a esquecer!

Não emiti minha opinião sobre o assunto. Eu achava tudo aquilo muito ridículo e pouco provável de acontecer, mas vai contrariar o Hiroto para você ver o que acontece. Um belo de um croqui na cabeça com risco de ficar o dia inteiro com enxaqueca. Pobre Tora! Mal sabia o que seu futuro lhe reservava. Em fim…

Fiz a mesma coisa que o Pon. Peguei a cadeira que antes eu ocupava, coloquei-a ao outro lado de Shou e me sentei sobre ela, passando agora a encarar o loiro que estava mais do que encabulado. Ele primeiramente hesitou em falar, falando que alguém poderia sair magoado com isso, o que estranhou muito a mim. Mas com a típica teimosia do Hiroto e a minha maldita curiosidade excessiva, ele por fim resolveu falar.

_ O Miyavi-sensei… Ele estava com… O Kai. – Shou afirmou pausadamente.

Ao ouvir o segundo nome, meu mundo caiu. Eu sei que nunca tive nada com o covinhas, mas nunca escondi de ninguém que sou apaixonado por ele e achei que até mesmo ele já suspeitasse disso, só não tinha coragem de tirar a limpo. Shou e Hiroto tentavam me confortar dizendo que eles poderiam estar apenas entregues ao momento e que poderiam não querer mais nada alem daquela vez, mas eu mal dava atenção a eles. Não sentia mais o chão, meu nariz começava a arder, assim como meus olhos. Maravilha! Uma desilusão amorosa. Não que eu não já tivesse passado por isso, mas não vou ficar relembrando o passado, o meu presente era aquele. O qual eu estava prestes a entrar em uma crise de choro.

Não conseguia encarar nenhum dos dois, eu sabia que suas expressões eram de preocupação ou pena, e _pena_ era a ultima coisa que eu queria que sentissem de mim. Levantei-me da cadeira sem falar absolutamente nada e, meio cambaleante, me retirei do refeitório em silêncio sendo seguido por eles. Eu não corri nem fiz escândalo algum, por que, por mais que eu aparente ser romântico, não quero que minha vida se torne uma novela mexicana. E também não teria o porquê de eu fazer tudo isso, eu não tinha nada com o Yutaka-san. Ele era livre para fazer o que quiser da vida dele, eu só estou frustrado por não ter agido antes do Miyavi-sensei.

Sentei-me em um banco de concreto que tinha próximo a entrada do colégio. Shou sentou-se ao meu lado e me abraçou, enquanto Hiroto permanecia a nossa frente observando tudo. Senti-me mais aliviado com o abraço do Shou, quando ele queria confortar alguém ele conseguia apenas por seu abraço forte e caloroso. Mas minha alegria durou pouco quando soou o alarme da escola, anunciando o termino do intervalo. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de ir para a sala. Primeiro por que dividimos a mesma com Kai e, e segundo por esta aula ser do Miyavi-sensei. Mas como eu estava atrasado com alguns assuntos da matéria, achei melhor tentar deixar isso tudo de lado e me afundar nos estudos, o que de vez em quando me ajudava a me distrair de meus sofrimentos.

Entramos na sala e esta já estava com quase os alunos. Kai estava com seus amigos conversando animadamente e o Sensei estava em sua mesa, sentado em sua cadeira com os pés cruzados e jogados sobre a mesa. Caminhei sério e silenciosamente em direção a minha mesa tentando não chamar a atenção de ninguém, sendo seguido por Hiroto e Shou que logo se sentaram em seus lugares. Mas o mais incrível aconteceu, o meu silêncio foi o que chamou a atenção da sala inteira para mim. Está certo que eu converso com todo mundo, claro que tenho mais afinidade com Shou e Hiroto, do que com qualquer um naquela sala, mas meu silêncio foi mais do que necessário para fazer com que todos olhassem para mim.

O sensei também percebeu minha mudança de comportamento, se endireitou em sua cadeira, tirando os pés da mesa e passando a me encarar.

_ Naoyuki? – chamou ele e eu apenas olhei para ele. – Está se sentindo bem? Quer ir para a enfermaria?

_ Não! – respondi ríspido, franzindo o cenho e desviando o olhar assustado dele, voltando para meu caderno de biologia.

A aula aconteceu como nunca antes. O único que falava era o sensei, e este só abria a boca estritamente para falar da matéria que estudaríamos naquele bimestre. Eu estava disposto a estudar, não gostava de tirar notas baixas, mas no estado em que eu me encontrava não tinha como eu entender uma vírgula que Ishihara-san falasse. Ainda mais ele sendo um dos motivos de eu estar do jeito que estou.

**Kai Point Of View**

Quando Nao-chan entrou na sala, tão sério e terrivelmente nervoso, eu tive certeza de que ele já estava sabendo que eu e o sensei tínhamos um romance secreto. Claro que agora não mais tão secreto, por que alem de mim e do sensei, o único que saberia agora era ele. Eu sabia que ele gostava de mim e que queria ficar comigo, mas eu sempre gostei era do sensei, e ele já descobriu isso, por mais que isso o machuque.

A aula de biologia seguiu com apenas a voz do sensei ecoando pela sala, ninguém tinha coragem de abrir a boca para falar nada, nem mesmo para perguntar alguma coisa ao sensei. Mas não demorou muito para que soasse o alarme anunciando o termino da aula de biologia. Todos começaram a guardar seus materiais de matemática e se preparavam para a próxima aula. O sensei guardou suas coisas em sua mochila, se despediu da sala e se dirigiu até a porta. Mas este parou na mesma, olhou para mim e esboçando um sorriso. Corei violentamente quando o vi me chamar com apenas um aceno de sua mão livre para então desaparecer de onde estava.

Levantei de meu lugar sem dar muitas explicações para o pessoal e sai da sala encontrando o sensei recostado à parede, sério e encarando o chão.

_ Sensei? – o chamei e ele levantou seu rosto passando a me encarar forçando um sorriso. – Você está bem?

_ Sim! Só temo que Naoyuki não! – confessou desviando seu olhar triste. – Mas… Mas é disso que quero falar com você!

_ E então? – perguntei apreensivo, pois sabia que depois de mim, o que estava mais chateado com a situação seria o sensei e Nao-chan.

_ Mais tarde você vai lá a minha casa não é? – perguntou fazendo nascer em seus lábios carnudos um sorriso malicioso e de canto. Não pude deixar de sorrir com aquela expressão tão sapeca do sensei, que combinava tão bem com ele e, apenas como resposta, assenti com apenas um movimento de minha cabeça. – Convença a Naoyuki de ir junto!

_ O que? Mas sensei… - tentei retrucar, mas Miyavi pousou seu indicador sobre meus lábios, me impedindo de continuar a falar.

_ Só faça isso! Vamos ter uma pequena aventura fora do nosso habitual! – sussurrou e continuou com seu sorriso malicioso em seus lábios. – Agora tenho de ir! A gente se vê mais tarde!

Roubou um selinho e saiu correndo para a sala do segundo ano. Ainda surpreso, tanto com o selinho quanto com a proposta, entrei na sala e me coloquei em meu lugar. Kouyou e Yuu insistiam em descobrir o que o sensei queria comigo enquanto Akira e Takanori já haviam desistido. Permaneci calado até que a inspetora apareceu anunciando que esta aula seria vaga, pois o professor de matemática ainda não havia aparecido.

Saímos todos da sala e nos dirigimos ao pátio. Enquanto meus amigos ficavam se agarrando em um canto isolado do pátio, sai à procura de Naoyuki. Poderia aproveitar essa oportunidade para falar com ele da proposta do sensei, mesmo sabendo do risco de levar um belo de um coice. Então, me aproximei lentamente até o rapaz que conversava com Hiroto e Shou próximo a uma grande árvore de cerejeira que tinha no pátio. Estava de costas para mim e de frente aos outros dois, estes mesmos que perceberam minha aproximação e logo me denunciaram.

_ Nao-chan? – chamei e ele logo se virou para mim, me encarou por alguns poucos segundos, mas em seguida desviou seu olhar do meu e encarou o chão com o rosto levemente rosado. – Podemos conversar?

_ Conversar? – perguntou meio receoso, olhou novamente para mim ficando com seu rosto normalizado, para então eu ver surgir uma expressão ainda mais triste. – Por que não vai conversar com o sensei? Talvez da boca dele saia algo que melhor lhe interesse.

_ Por favor! – pedi e ele voltou a desviar o olhar.

_ Nao-kun! Vamos até a biblioteca! Já voltamos! – alegou Shou e logo saiu de lá carregando Hiroto consigo, deixando-nos sozinhos.

Assim que percebeu estar sozinho comigo, ele se dirigiu ao tronco da árvore, recostando suas pequenas costas na mesma e escorregando pela mesma até que, por fim, se sentou próximo a raiz da árvore. Não me encarou por segundo algum, então me dirigi até ele, me ajoelhando a sua frente e levando uma de minhas mãos até um de seus joelhos para então chamar-lhe a atenção.

_ O que você quer Yutaka? – perguntou serio encarando-me com aqueles olhos ônix tão profundos.

_ Fazer uma proposta para você! – comecei e o pequeno se espantou. Eu então vendo a pequena brecha que ele deixava como se estivesse me pedindo para continuar, eu então voltei a falar. – Eu sei que está confuso com o que, de alguma forma, você descobriu! Não se preocupe que eu não vou perguntar quem foi, por que sei que não vai falar, mas a minha maior preocupação agora é esta confusão que você está sentindo.

_ Você mal me conhece, Yutaka! Como pode saber que estou confuso com alguma coisa e falar com tanta convicção? – retrucou ríspido. Eu então engatinhei até seu lado, me sentando e me recostando na árvore assim como ele fazia.

_ Não acha que deu para perceber com o que aconteceu na aula do Miyavi-sensei? – contra-ataquei com outra pergunta. Ele então abraçou seus próprios joelhos para em seguida apoiar seu queixo sobre os mesmos e soltar um suspiro arrastado e pesado. – Ao menos escute o que tenho a dizer, por favor?

Ele permaneceu em silêncio por um breve instante, parecia distraído com um pequeno Sabiá que comia uma pequena semente próxima a outra árvore que tinha a nossa frente. Mas foi então que ouvi sua voz rouca, ainda que receosa, pronunciar-se.

_ Desembucha! – exclamou sem ao menos desviar seu olhar da pequena ave a nossa frente. Claro que eu achei aquela situação um tanto que grosseira, mas resolvi deixar isso de lado.

_ Quero saber se gostaria de uma pequena aventura essa noite? – perguntei e ele se voltou a mim atônito. Está certo que o que falei saiu tão pervertido até mesmo para mim, mas não vi alternativa. – Não me olhe assim! Só responda!

_ Quando diz _pequena aventura,_ seríamos somente nós dois? – rebateu com outra pergunta com seu rosto completamente corado. Tá legal, ele considerou a idéia, já era meio caminho andado.

_ _Etto_… Não! Teria mais uma pessoa! – respondi simplesmente e ele voltou a deixar de me encarar.

_ No caso o Miyavi-sensei! – murmurou enquanto enterrava seu rosto rechonchudo em seus joelhos.

Eu não sabia o que dizer mais, talvez qualquer coisa que eu dissesse a ele, seria motivo mais do que necessário para que ele recusasse o que me deixou até um pouco desapontado. Não que eu seja um completo pervertido, mas quem é que não tem fantasias sexuais? Eu não vou negar que tenho as minhas. Mas o que me surpreendeu mais foi o retorno após o pequeno período de tempo em quem Nao-chan permaneceu pensativo.

Ele se voltou para mim completamente, quase que se debruçando sobre mim com um sorriso sapeca em seus lábios finos e com o rosto levemente rosado.

_ Eu topo! – disse simplesmente sorrindo e se afastou minimamente de mim. – Hoje?

_ _Etto_… Sim! Hoje, depois da escola! – respondi ainda surpreso com a atitude dele.

_ Então a gente sai junto daqui! – exclamou e não deu tempo algum para resposta. Levantou-se, limpou o pouco vestígio de grama que tinha em sua calça e correu para o interior do prédio, provavelmente a procura de Hiroto e Kohara.

Eu realmente não imaginei que ele aceitaria assim tão fácil. Ainda mais que ele mesmo adivinhou que o sensei estaria junto. Provavelmente aquela cabeçinha devia estar armando alguma coisa e eu tinha sensação de que poderia dar em algum problema. Bom… como não tinha muita coisa a ser feita agora, me levantei de onde eu estava, limpei a minha calça e voltei para onde meus amigos estavam.

**Miyavi Point Of View**

Depois da proposta indecente que dei a Kai, fui para a sala do segundo ano do qual ainda teria de dar mais duas aulas e depois ainda teria mais uma aula no primeiro ano para em fim descobrir a resposta do meu chibi. As aulas nas duas séries mais novas eram verdadeiramente mais calmas; diferente das aulas que eu dava no terceiro ano. Eles eram praticamente adultos e tenho certeza que muitos ali já sabiam de cor e salteado a própria anatomia e do sexo oposto, o que de certa forma facilitava mais para o meu lado, tendo de explicar mais para os mais ingênuos.

Depois da aula do primeiro ano, eu arrumei minhas coisas e sai da sala junto aos vários alunos, estes com certa pressa da escola da qual eles denominaram como _prisão._ Fui para a sala dos professores que era no mesmo andar que a sala do primeiro ano e guardei alguns dos trabalhos que me foi entregue ali mesmo. Ficando com apenas algumas coisas mais importantes na mochila. Sai da sala sem dar muito ouvidos a conversa dos outros professores em relação à excussão que a escola proporcionaria a seus alunos nas próximas semanas e fui direto para a sala do terceiro ano.

Tal foi minha surpresa ao ver que Kai não estava sozinho que não pude deixar de soltar um suspiro de alivio. Como Kai tinha conseguido eu não sei, mas deixaria para perguntar depois. Aproximei-me dos dois sorrindo, sendo correspondido pelos dois, mesmo que Naoyuki estivesse mais acanhado do que Kai.

_ Você tem certeza de que não terá problemas com a sua mãe? – Kai perguntou ao menor se voltando para o pequeno.

_ Tenho! Não se preocupe com isso, Yutaka! – ele respondeu simplesmente e dava para sentir ainda a frustração do pequeno em relação ao que aconteceu entre mim e Kai.

_ Bom… Se tem certeza, é melhor irmos! – Falei logo iniciando uma caminhada para fora da sala.

Muitos dos alunos e dos professores daquela escola já haviam deixado o colégio, restando apenas poucos dos alunos que faziam parte dos clubes do lugar. Chegamos ao estacionamento do colégio, havia poucos carros o que denotava que ainda havia professores e funcionários no recinto. Aproximamos-nos da minha Peugeot 307 preta. Eu o havia comprado a pouco mais de dois meses e estava ainda apaixonado por aquela coisa mecânica.

Desliguei o alarme, abrindo a porta de passageiro da parte traseira do carro dando passagem para que os garotos entrassem no mesmo. Estes fizeram sem qualquer objeção, assim que se acomodaram, fechei a porta e entrei no carro na parte do motorista, jogando minha mochila no banco do passageiro ao meu lado.

_ Coloquem o cinto crianças! – aconselhei e os dois riram baixinhos enquanto acatavam o que eu havia acabado de pedir.

Coloquei a chave na ignição, ligando o motor do carro, soltei levemente o freio de mão e ajustei a marcha para dar ré. Não demorou muito para que saíssemos do colégio e logo chegássemos à rua principal, agora a única coisa que me preocupava era chegar a minha casa logo, pois a noite seria uma criança.

Ou será que eu deveria dizer duas?


	7. Mie Hirou part 2

**Capítulo #6 – Mie Hirou (Triplo Cansaço) – Parte 2**

**Nao Point Of View**

Eu estava realmente me sentindo uma criança, mas não iria deixar eu que isso me abalasse. Eu estava decidido e nada me faria voltar atrás da minha decisão. Era evidente que eu não tinha chances algumas de ficar com Kai, assim como era evidente que ele realmente estava apaixonado pelo Miyavi-sensei. Mas não iria perder a oportunidade de ter um momento como o que teríamos, mesmo que este nunca mais se repetisse.

O sensei havia ligado o rádio, tocava uma musica qualquer que era sucesso no momento e os três não resistiram em acompanhar o cantor. Cantamos a música inteira e rimos ao fim da mesma. Outras músicas foram tocadas pela rádio, mas desta vez só o sensei cantarolava enquanto dirigia sem tirar os olhos da rua, não tão movimentada, com transito normal.

Não demorou nada até chegarmos à casa do sensei. Era uma casa simples apesar de aparentar espaçosa. Assim que o carro do sensei se aproximou mais da garagem, o portão de ferro se levantou e o sensei colocou o carro no interior imediatamente, fazendo assim o portão se fechar novamente.

O sensei desligou o carro enquanto eu e Kai tirávamos o sinto. Não demorou nada e os três já estavam fora do carro. O sensei acionou o alarme do carro novamente e se dirigiu para uma pequena porta de alumínio que tinha como acesso a casa. Ele então destrancou a porta, o abriu e deu passagem para que eu e Kai passássemos. Depois desse feito, Kai me sugeriu que subisse as escadas, assim o fiz e fui seguido por ele enquanto o sensei fechava a porta que dava acesso à garagem.

Quando percebi já estávamos na sala de estar da casa, tendo a mesma uma televisa enorme, um sofá em formato de "L" e mais alguns apetrechos que tem sempre na sala de uma casa. Tá que a casa era espaçosa para um homem que more sozinho, mas mesmo assim não deixava de ser uma casa simples.

_ Fiquem a vontade garotos! Só não comecem sem mim! – disse e subiu um lace de escadas que tinha próximo ao sofá.

Eu e Yutaka ficamos em absoluto silencio. Coloquei mina bolsa sobre o sofá e me sentei ao lado do objeto. Kai, vendo que eu parecia um pouco mais a vontade, acabou por fazer a mesma coisa. Mas mesmo assim a sala permaneceu em um tremendo silêncio, o que me assustou, pois Kai é tão falante e brincalhão na escola, o que me levou a pensar que só deve fazer isso para impressionar os amigos.

Mas, parecendo que leu minha mente, ele se voltou para mim e se aproximou mais de mim, sentando do meu lado e me olhou com aqueles olhos chocolates pelos quais me apaixonei. Senti-me arrepiado o ser encarado tão profundamente e conseguir ver em meio a todo aquele brilho uma pitada de desejo que parecia ser mais do que suficiente para ele se aproximar tanto de mim.

_ Kai-san! O que… O que houve? – perguntei murmurando já que era mais do que necessário devido à mínima distancia que tinha entre nós.

_ Quando o sensei diz "Não comecem sem mim!" ele quer dizer exatamente o contrario! – Kai sussurra e começa a se impor ainda mais na minha direção.

Em um movimento involuntário, vou praticamente me deitando sobre o sofá em uma tentativa de me esquivar do que ele pretendia fazer. Mas isso só adiantou para ajudá-lo. Comigo deitado sobre o sofá e com Yutaka deitado sobre mim me olhando tão profundo e completamente desejoso. Seus olhos foram se cerrando conforme a distancia ficava ainda menor até que nossos lábios se encontraram.

Um momento que sempre sonhei estava se realizando. Está certo que o cenário era um campo florido e tudo mais, não a sala de estar do Miyavi-sensei, mais isso é relevante.

Sua língua penetrou minha boca sem prévio aviso enquanto que sua mão lasciva percorria todo meu peitoral sobre a camisa da escola que eu ainda vestia, passando a escorregar sua mão até a barra da peça e passar sua mão sob a mesma fazendo sua mão acariciava meu tórax me fazendo sentir arrepios que nunca senti antes.

Sua outra mão agarrou-se aos meus fios negros da nuca e impulsionava sua palma de encontra a minha pele no intuito de intensificar o beijo que já era por si só caliente. Kai começava a acariciar meu peitoral, praticamente empurrando minha blusa em direção a minha cabeça na intenção de tirá-la quando sentimos algo cair sobre nós, caindo os três no chão.

Assustados, eu e Kai olhamos na direção do objeto inanimado, ou animado de mais para o nosso gosto, que caiu sobre nós, assistindo um Miyavi sorridente e menos cabeludo do que eu estou acostumado. Eu sabia que aquele cabelo enorme do sensei não era natural, mas nunca consegui comprovar isso. Com certeza era um aplique e eu com certeza ganhei a aposta que fiz com Hiroto.

_ Então resolveram começar sem mim, _nee_? – perguntou o mais velho nos olhando com um sorriso extremamente largo no rosto. – E pelo que eu estava vendo, você aprendeu rápido o esquema, Yutaka-kun! – exclamou e vi Kai corar consideravelmente enquanto sorria sem graça para Miyavi.

_ Tive um bom mestre! – exclamou o moreno a minha frente rindo baixinho.

_ Então! O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntei meio receoso, os vendo olhar para mim quase rindo. Claro que eu não sabia do que eles estavam pensando exatamente, mas mesmo assim fiz a pergunta.

_ Um _ménage a trois__! – respondeu o sensei simplesmente enquanto recostava-se em mim como se fosse um namorado e todo apaixonado, alisando meu peitoral, que era consideravelmente menor que o de pavão orgulhoso dele. Corei tanto pelo contato quanto pela resposta. _

_Se vocês se perguntaram… Ele é virgem? Sim, eu sou! O que tem de mais de querer se guardar para a pessoa que você realmente ama? Acho que não tem nada de mais, ainda mais que esse alguém estava ali a minha frente e iria participar daquilo tudo junto comigo. Então não tinha mal algum. Eu só não sei como vou me explicar para a minha mãe por chegar a minha casa com o traseiro dolorido. Em fim… Ele se desencostou de mim e riu baixinho do meu jeito tímido, acabando por roubar um selinho._

__ Nao-chan é tão fofo quanto eu achava! – comentou Kai se aproximando mais de mim e se sentando no sofá e ao meu lado. – E está me dando uma vontade de corromper essa inocência! – finalizou sorrindo malicioso junto ao sensei._

_Tá__ legal Murai Naoyuki! Olha por quem você foi se apaixonar! Um ser completamente pervertido que se esconde atrás de um rostinho lindo e de covinhas tentadoras. Mas mesmo assim aquilo estava ficando interessante. Foi então que o vi abrir o zíper de sua calça social do uniforme, abaixar a veste até o calcanhar juntamente à roupa intima para em seguida lançá-la em um canto qualquer da sala. Foi então que vi seu membro já desperto, provavelmente com o beijo que trocamos; completamente a vista, do jeito que ele queria._

__ Senta aqui! – ordenou apontando para a sua frente enquanto se sentava no sofá. Eu não fiz qualquer objeção em obedecê-lo, até por que eu já imaginava o que ele estava querendo, ajoelhando-me a sua frente e esperando a próxima ordem. – Acho que não preciso nem dizer! – acrescentou._

_E não precisava mesmo. Os olhos dele já falavam por si próprios. Aproximei-me mais dele, segurando seu membro rijo com uma de minhas mãos, levando-o a minha boca, abocanhando a glande. O corpo de Kai estremeceu com o contato e comecei a dar leves chupadas naquela área. O moreno levou uma de suas mãos para minha nuca, apertando com força os fios que ali tinham e impulsionando minha cabeça mais de encontro ao seu corpo, fazendo seu membro entrar por inteiro para dentro de minha boca._

_Enquanto eu estava ocupado com o membro de Kai, senti um par de mãos escorregarem por toda a extensão das minhas costas até chegar ao meu quadril, recebendo um apertão no local. Logo um peso foi colocado em minhas costas e pude ouvir um suspiro ao pé do meu ouvido. _

__ Já tem alguém desperto e que precisa se sentir livre! – ouvi a voz rouca do Miyavi-sensei murmurar em meu ouvido enquanto suas mãos abusadas desciam de meu quadril para meu baixo ventre encontrando meu membro rijo e passando a massageá-lo por cima da calça._

_Contorci-me com o contato e acabei por apertar forte de mais o membro de Kai. Este grunhiu em desagrado, puxou forte o meu cabelo para trás e senti que daquele jeito eu ficaria careca naquele dia mesmo. Grunhi de dor e o encarei._

__ Não faz isso! Dói! – reclamou e ri baixinho com a tentativa frustrada de Yutaka de se fazer de sério, e logo o mesmo me retribui com um sorriso largo mostrando suas lindas covinhas._

_Ele se abaixou, inclinou um pouco mais seu rosto do meu e voltou a me beijar. Enquanto isso eu senti ser despido pelo sensei que continuava colado as minhas costas. Foi então que percebi que este já estava sem camiseta. Em instantes os três já estavam despidos no meio da sala, minhas coxas eram alisadas pelas mãos macias de Kai enquanto meu pescoço era invadido pela língua ansiosa por prazer do sensei. Eu não sabia ao que reagir, a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era gemer enquanto minhas mãos percorriam as laterais do corpo de Kai._

_Estava tudo maravilhoso, a sensação que eu sentia era de puro prazer. Mas do nada tudo parou, os dois se afastaram de mim e eu fiquei me sentindo uma criança que ganha só metade de uma bala. Abri meus olhos e vi Kai ainda ajoelhado a minha frente, mas olhava para o sensei atrás de mim._

__ Onde está? – perguntou o moreno a minha frente._

__ No criado mudo! – respondeu o sensei apontando para o móvel ao lado do sofá._

_Kai então se esticou até o criado mudo, pegando um tubo de lubrificante que não estava ali quando cheguei junto a eles. Provavelmente deve ter sido isso que o sensei foi buscar e aproveitar para tirar seu cabelo falso._

_Vi Kai voltar a se endireitar a minha frente com o tubo já aberto na mão. Seu sorriso era pura malícia e meu rosto já não devia mais ter uma cor definida depois de tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo. Enquanto ele me hipnotizava com seus olhos encantadores, despejava um pouco do liquido que tinha no tubo em meu membro completamente exposto, começando a massageá-lo em um movimento de vai-e-vem, que ficaram ainda mais rápidos, começando a me masturbar, o que parecia ainda mais fácil com aquele lubrificante encharcando-me. _

_Enquanto eu quase me derretia de excitação com os movimentos que Kai fazia em mim, senti algo me invadir em minha entrada, e depois mais outra e mais oura e fazendo movimentos frenéticos dentro de mim, me deixando doido a ponto de eu quase gritar, sim eram os dedos do sensei que estavam me enlouquecendo. Mas em um instante tudo parou de novo. Kai havia parado de me masturbar e sensei também havia parado, tirando seus dedos de dentro de mim. Abri meus olhos novamente, confusos e Kai sorriu para mim._

Senti as mãos do Miyavi-sensei passarem por debaixo de meus braços, colocado-as em meu quadril e me levantando um pouco do chão, colocando-me sentado em seu colo com seu membro invadindo-me. Gemi alto de dor mesclado com prazer e não tive muito tempo para me acostumar, pois o sensei iniciava as estocadas de modo lento, como se estivesse com medo de me machucar. Não demorou muito e Kai sentou-se em meu colo, penetrando todo meu membro em seu interior e cavalgava sobre o mesmo, dando um tipo de prazer que nunca tive e que de fato estava me fazendo ficar maluco.

Eu já havia me acostumado com a invasão do sensei e remexia meu quadril de encontro ao do sensei, fazendo seu membro ir mais fundo em meu interior, momento o qual deixei escapar um grito de prazer. Enquanto isso, as estocadas investidas em Kai, por mim, ficavam mais rápidas e este acabava por me acompanhar com o grito.

Suas mãos que antes estavam apoiadas no estofado atrás de si, percorreram meus braços e se encontraram com meu ombro os apertando forte, foi ai então que senti que aquela aventura também o estava deixando louco de prazer, mas não poderia negar que sentia medo de ser mais pelo sensei do que por mim.

As estocadas foram ficando mais rápidas e mais fortes, tanto em mim quanto as que eu dava em Kai. Miyavi segurava intensamente em meu quadril, intensificando mais os movimentos para, por fim, atingir minha próstata. Não consegui segurar o grito e contrai meu músculo, para então sentir um liquido quente invadir meu intimo e deixar de sentir o calor do corpo do sensei se desprender de minhas costas. Tendo este se deitando no chão enquanto estava ofegante.

Kai parecia insaciável. Ele pulava freneticamente sobre meu membro, deixando as estocadas cada vez mais fundas, até que foi minha vez de atingir sua próstata e ele gritou. Jogou seu corpo de encontro o meu, escondendo seu rosto em meu pescoço e passei a atingi-lo mais vezes naquele ponto… mais rápido… mais forte… ainda mais rápido… ainda mais forte… até que por fim, ambos não agüentavam mais, chegando ao orgasmo juntos, comigo desmanchando dentro dele e ele se desmanchando em meu tórax, me sujando todo com seu sêmen.

Ele então se retirou de cima de mim se jogando no sofá, me retirei de cima do sensei e me deitei entre os dois, no chão mesmo. Os três estavam ofegantes, claro que eu e Kai estávamos mais. Ouvi cochichos e tentei sentar para ver de onde vinham claro que eram de Kai e Miyavi, pois eram os únicos, alem de mim que estavam naquela casa, mas a dor que sentia por conta das estocadas do sensei, me deixaram quase que inabilitado de fazer tal ato. Mas como não desisti fácil, acabei por sentar e os vi cochichando algo para em seguida vir acompanhado de um beijo.

Foi então que percebi que mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu naquela tarde não tinha servido de nada para fazer ao menos uma faísca mínima de duvida brotar em Kai, fazer com que ele se sentisse ao menos um pouco confuso em relação a mim. Ele estava loucamente apaixonado pelo sensei e vice-versa. As minhas chances que eu mesmo criei se reduziam a cinzas, dando a mim a completa certeza de que eu não teria qualquer oportunidade de ficar com Kai depois de hoje.

Ver aquela cena me fez ter toda a certeza disso. A única opção para mim seria desistir, um estava entregue ao outro em todos os sentidos e eu não poderia fazer absolutamente nada para que não acontecesse. Por mais que eu sentisse inveja do sensei, não contaria nada do que aconteceu ou do que provavelmente vem acontecido entre eles para o diretor, isso acarretaria em uma tremenda catástrofe. O sensei seria demitido, e não poderia mais dar aulas, os pais do Kai o mandariam para um internato na Inglaterra e todos sairiam perdendo nisso, inclusive eu, por que acabaria sendo taxado de Destruidor de Felicidades.

Senti meus olhos e meu nariz arderem ainda mais forte do que mais cedo, a vista estava ficando ainda mais embaçada. E mais uma crise de choro estava querendo nascer naquele momento. O pior momento para acontecer. Não pude evitar das lágrimas escorrerem por meu rosto, só consegui evitar os ruídos ou soluços, deixando escorrer aquele choro mudo. Levantei-me do chão calado, e eles encerraram o beijo percebendo a movimentação. Não ousei olhar para eles, sabia que eles estariam se sentindo culpados. Queria falar-lhes que não precisavam disso, que eu poderia não estar bem agora, mas que depois eu ficaria, mas não consegui. Apenas sai a caça de minhas roupas, vestindo cada peça que eu encontrava.

_ Nao-chan! Eu… Eu queria que você… Que você entendesse que… - Kai tentou dizer, mas provavelmente a pena que ele sentia de mim o impedia de tal coisa.

_ Não! – comecei com a voz tremula enquanto eu abotoava o casaco do uniforme que acabei de tirar de minha mochila. – Sem essa! Eu sei que você gosta do sensei, que ele gosta de você! Eu não vou ficar no caminho de vocês! Não quero ser um empecilho para vocês!

_ Você não é um empecilho para nós! – exclamou o sensei, já vestido com sua bermuda e sentado no sofá ao lado do Kai. – Na verdade, nos queríamos saber se… Se você gostaria de fazer parte de tudo?

Eu não estava acreditando no que eu estava ouvindo. Ele estava mesmo propondo aqueles namoros doidos em trio? Assim que ouvi a proposta, parei o que eu estava fazendo e olhei para o sensei.

_ O que? – perguntei o encarando. – Desculpe sensei! Mais não sou desse tipo! Se for para ter alguém, tem de ser só pra mim! Sei que é egoísmo da minha parte, mas fui criado assim! – completei.

_ Achei que por mim você faria isso! Por dizer que me ama! – acrescentou Kai me encarando sério.

_ Desculpe! Ou você será meu ou dele! E como você o escolheu, mesmo sabendo que gosto de você, eu não posso fazer nada! – exclamei terminando de abotoar o casaco, fechando minha mochila e a colocando nas costas. – Pode me levar em casa, sensei?

_ Claro! Só espere eu me trocar, por favor! – pediu e subiu as escadas deixando a mim e Kai sozinhos.

_ Você me parecia tão determinado! Mostrava-se tão seguro de si e do que sentia! – Kai desviou o olhar e ficou a encarar a almofada de que tinha a sua frente. – Mas agora penso se não foi apenas uma mascara!

_ Não uso nenhuma mascara! –retruquei simplesmente. – Eu só sei ser um bom perdedor! – finalizei e fui para a varanda o deixando na sala sozinho.

Era definitivo. Eu não ficaria com Kai, ele não ficaria comigo. Ele ficará com o sensei. Sei que perdi a oportunidade de estar com eles em todas essas aventurinhas, mas eu não suportaria o ver tão entregue a mim em um momento e no seguinte, se deliciando mais com o sensei entre beijos e caricias das quais eu sabia que seria só do tatuado. Podem achar o que quiser, mas para mim isso é humilhante. Eu realmente não suportaria.

Não demorou e o sensei apareceu pela escada, parou no meio do caminho, dando um selinho no Kai e cochichando alguma coisa que da varanda não dava para escutar e depois veio em minha direção esboçando um sorriso simpático. Não consegui retribuir, o que fez com que ele ficasse corado e meio sem graça.

Entramos no carro, colocamos o cinto de segurança, saímos da casa, deixando Kai sozinho na mesma. Percorremos todo o trajeto em silêncio, a não ser quando eu indicava a rua que ele deveria entrar. Não demorou muito e ele estacionou o carro na frente da minha casa. As luzes estavam acesas, o que se dava a entender que meus pais já haviam chegado do trabalho. Abri rápido a porta do carro, deixando um "Obrigado" quase inaudível. Eu estava pronto para sair quando ele segurou minha mão, me impedindo de continuar.

_ Naoyuki-kun! – chamou-me e eu me forcei a encará-lo. – Você tem certeza de que não quer? Pode ser divertido!

_ Desculpa sensei! Mas eu já tomei a minha decisão! – desviei o olhar dele. – Ele é todo seu!

Soltei-me dele, sai do caro, fechei a porta do mesmo e corri para dentro de casa. Passei como um tato pelo corredor que dividia a sala da cozinha, indo direto para o meu quarto sem dar muita atenção aos meus pais. Eu sabia que ouviria aquela bronca deles amanhã. Ouviria todo aquele sermão de eu ainda não ter idade para ficar na rua até tarde e sem dar satisfação de onde estava. Mas eu não estava muito afim disso, por isso de correr para o quarto, trancando a porta.

Joguei meu corpo de encontro à cama, afundei meu rosto no travesseiro deixando que toda aquela dor no coração que eu sentia, saísse através de lagrimas. E depois os adultos dizem que vida de adolescente é fácil de mais. Tenta sofrer uma desilusão dessas em plana adolescência para ver se o sofrimento não é maior.

Chorei muito com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro. Escutei minha mãe bater umas cinco vezes na porta do meu quarto, preocupada se eu estava ou não bem, meu pai foi seis vezes. Uma das vezes ele quase arrombou a porta, mas como ele já não está na flor da idade, e não tem mais tanta força como tinha antes, não conseguiu. O ignorei completamente.

Estava ficando tarde, as lágrimas não mais escorriam, e eu já estava me sentindo mais conformado com aquela história toda. Senti meu estomago clamar por comida, mas eu estava cansado de mais para ir até a cozinha pegar alguma coisa para comer, sem falar que meus pais estariam por lá e eu não saberia o que dizer a eles.

Não chegaria neles e falaria: _Oi Kaa-san! Oi Tou-san! Onde eu estava? Ah, eu estava na casa do meu sensei de biologia dando uma rapidinha com ele e um colega da minha sala!_

No mínimo minha mãe enfartava e meu pai matava a mim e saia à procura do sensei pra matá-lo também.

Por isso eu esperaria até o dia seguinte. Apenas coloquei meu pijama, deitei novamente na cama, cobrindo-me com o cobertor, sentindo o sono chegar a mim mais rápido do que eu imaginava.


	8. Giwaku to Hakken

**Capítulo #7 – Giwaku to Hakken (Suspeitas e Descobertas)**

**Shou Point Of View**

E mais um dia maravilhoso começava. Os pássaros cantando, o sol nascendo no horizonte e iluminando o meu quarto. Mas nem mesmo um cenário tão lindo desses me faria deixar de me preocupar. Sei que Nao-kun estava aprontando alguma, e que envolvia o Miyavi-sensei e o Yutaka, agora não me perguntem o que por que não sei.

Mas isso não era a única coisa que me afligia. Tem ainda o fato de Saga estar se afastando cada vez mais de mim e tem ainda aquele garoto loiro que não tirava os olhos de mim no intervalo. Minha curiosidade era enorme para todos os aspectos, mesmo aos que eu estava envolvido involuntariamente, e provavelmente eu tiraria tudo a limpo hoje.

Depois de me arrumar e tomar meu café da manhã, eu corri para a escola. Não que eu estivesse atrasado, mas até minhas pernas a minha curiosidade controlava. Entrei na escola e fui direto para a sala de aula, não estava cheia, pois nem sete da manhã era. Mas lá estava Saga, sentado em seu lugar lendo um mangá e escutando música. Hiroto e Nao ainda não haviam chegado tendo altas possibilidades do Nao não vir hoje. Então aproveitei o momento e me aproximei dele.

Parei ao sei lado, levando minha mão de encontro ao seu corpo, encostando a mesma em seu ombro. Ele deu um pequeno pulo da cadeira e arfou denotando que havia levado um susto com o contato. Fechou rapidamente o mangá e desligou seu Ipod passando a olhar para mim, soltando em seguida um suspiro aliviado.

_ Que susto Shou-kun! Pensei que era o sensei! – confessou enquanto eu me sentava sobre a mesa que tinha ao lado da dele. Ele se sentou de frente para mim e sorriu. – O que posso te ajuda?

_ Eu… Eu queria saber por quê? – perguntei achando que ele entenderia a pergunta, mas depois de ouvi-la, passou a me encarar com um olhar confuso. – Por que se afastou? Não fala mais comigo! Não fica mais comigo e os meninos na hora do intervalo! O que aconteceu?

_ Ah! – ele corou e desviou o olhar, para depois sorrir meio sem graça. – Eu… Eu só não quero me intrometer na sua amizade com o Hiroto-kun e o Naoyuki-kun!

_ Não tem por que isso! Eles também acharam estranho você se afastar assim! – disse e ele alargou o sorriso enquanto levava sua mão direita à nuca e começando a coçar esta parte de seu corpo. – Mas ainda acho que não tem nada haver com isso! Eu fiz ou falei algo que não te agradou? Não! Foi o Hiroto! Aquele moreno destrambelhado fez alguma piadinha sem graça que você não gostou _nee_?

_ Não é isso! – e riu da minha suspeitas, fazendo as mesmas desaparecer, só ao ver aquele sorriso largo e sincero.

O que estava havendo comigo? Por que meu coração bate tão forte quando vejo aquele sorriso? Confesso que ele é lindo, tem um sorriso que me encanta e um olhar que me deixa hipnotizado, mas… mas isso não quer dizer nada, _nee_? Ou será que sim?

Corei enquanto o via sorrir para mim e sorri meio sem graça para não deixar de corresponder o carinho. Ele então se levantou de sua cadeira, se aproximou de mim, ficando parado à minha frente sem me encostar. Encarei aquelas orbes ônix durante todo o movimento dele e não deixei de fazer isso até o momento.

_ É serio! Eu não quero me intrometer onde não sou chamado! – começou Saga para então levar sua mão direita de encontro a minha mão esquerda que era a mais próxima que estava dele, pois esta repousava sobre meu joelho. – Mas se quiser podemos estudar juntos! Hoje tem aula de Química, e por mais que eu tente, não entendo o que aquela boneca loira de porcelana fala.

E rimos juntos do próprio dele. Não pelo fato de ele não entender a matéria, até por que até eu demoro a entender um pouco, mas foi realmente engraçado o apelido que ele criou para o Hizaki-sensei. Só espero que ele não descubra.

_ Certo! – concordei e ele se afastou de mim, se sentando sobre sua cadeira novamente.

Retirei-me da mesa e fui para meu lugar, colocando minha mochila sobre a mesa e me sentando sobre a cadeira. Não demorou em que Hiroto chegasse e para que Nao-kun, com quase dez minutos para começar a aula, chegasse e nem olhasse para o Kai, como ele sempre fazia. Diferente de Kai que assistiu todo o trajeto de Nao da porta até a carteira dele, só parando quando seus olhos se encontraram com os meus, ficando com seu rosto corado e desviando seu olhar para seu caderno.

Alguma coisa aconteceu ontem envolvendo esses dois e o sensei, só não sei bem o que foi. Mas com certeza algo não agradou ao Nao por ele simplesmente ignorar ao Kai e continuar com aquele sorrisinho lindo no rosto. O que estava se acontecendo ali eu não sabia, mas a minha curiosidade já estava ativada e não pararia até descobrir.

_ Nao-kun! – chamei virando-me totalmente para ele, tirando sua atenção de seu celular. – Está tudo bem?

_ Sim! Por quê? – falou sem ao menos desviar seus olhos negros de seu celular que desligava. Apor esse ato ele logo guardou o aparelho e só então voltou a olhar para mim.

_ Tem certeza? Você não olhou nem cumprimentou o Yutaka quando chegou! Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei debruçando-me sobre a mesa de Hiroto e seu rosto rechonchudo corou consideravelmente enquanto pensava em responder.

_ Eu… Eu tive uma pequena… Desilusão! – respondeu com a voz falha. Eu não acreditei muito naquela resposta, não fazia qualquer sentido. Ele estava tão animado ontem antes de eu e Hiroto o deixarmos na sala. Agora estava agindo assim. A única certeza que eu tinha era de que Hiroto estava tão preocupado e desconfiado dessa história toda, quanto eu.

_ Por que será que não acredito nisso? – perguntou Hiroto fazendo o moreninho a nossa frente corar ainda mais.

Ele demorou a falar. Parecia ter medo de nossa reação em relação à verdade. Mas por fim se endireitou em sua carteira, virou-se para nos encarar, e, mesmo com seu rosto avermelhado, ele se pôs a nos dar a verdade.

_ Eu fiz um _ménage a trois_! – Naoyuki respondeu em um murmúrio para que somente eu e Hiroto escutássemos.

Não pude deixar de ficar atônito em relação à resposta, e sabia que Hiroto estava da mesma maneira. Como o nosso amigo fofo e tão inocente criou a malicia de encarar uma transa a três? Bom, a verdade é que ele teve a coragem e não era nem preciso que ele falasse quem eram os outros dois envolvidos, pois já era mais do que evidente.

_ Caramba! Não imaginei que você fosse chegado a esse tipo de aventura. – comentou Hiroto deixando Nao-kun ainda mais encabulado.

_ Eu sei! Até mesmo eu me surpreendi em ter concordado! Mas… - Nao desvia seu olhar para sua mochila, debruça-se sobre a mesma e deitando sua cabeça sobre seus braços, passando a me encarar logo em seguida. – Me propuseram um namoro a três! Mas não vou aceitar!

_ Namoro a três? Eles são loucos? – Hiroto questionou enquanto encarava o pequeno ainda atônito com tudo o que ouvia.

_ Não acho que sejam loucos! Só devem gostar de coisas diferentes! – defendeu Nao sem mover um músculo de seu corpo. – Mas eu não quero participar disso! Eu sei que vou acabar sofrendo e não estou nada a fim disso!

_ Está certo! – ponderei enquanto me endireitava sobre a cadeira.

_ Então está mais do que explicado sobre o porquê de não olhar mais para eles. – comentou Hiroto e ele sorriu, mesmo que escasso.

Depois de algumas aulas, chega o intervalo. Todos saíram da sala nos dirigindo para o refeitório. Compramos nossos lanches, comemos e conversamos. Teria sido tudo normal e sem qualquer mudança de humor, até que a aparição de alguém fez com que todo o clima alegre se tornasse tenso.

_ Nao-chan? – chamou o moreno de covinhas parado ao lado no pequeno.

Eu me preocupei, sabia que Nao-kun estava chateado e geralmente ele extrapola quando isso acontece. Hiroto estava igualmente apreensivo e, assim como eu, aguardava o primeiro movimento ou resposta do moreno menor. Ele então se levantou de sua cadeira, virando-se para Yutaka que tentou sorrir.

_ Já volto! – anunciou Nao sem ao menos se virar para nos, deixando-nos para trás caminhando até um canto do refeitório, onde dava muito bem para vê-los e correr até eles caso algo saísse do controle.

Calados, eu e Hiroto observamos todo o tempo que eles conversavam. Naoyuki não mais olhava para Yutaka com o costumeiro brilho que ele tinha antes e em ver a forma tão fria que ele tratava o maior, fazia-me sentir culpado por ter falado do que vi.

Por pura sorte, nada de mais aconteceu. Conversaram normalmente apesar de a face alva e decepcionada de Yutaka fosse eminente. Naoyuki então falou algo, reverenciou-se para o maior e se distanciou a passos lentos até que chegou a nossa mesa, sentando-se a cadeira que antes utilizava. Continuava sério, mas mesmo assim forçava um sorriso para não nos preocupar, o que não estava adiantando muito.

_ Pode falando. – ordenou Hiroto recostando-se na cadeira, cruzando as pernas e os braços passando a encarar o pequeno a nossa frente.

_ Para de ser curioso Pon! Se não quiser contar não precisa, Nao-kun! – aleguei. Estava fazendo papel de amigo compreensivo e preocupado, mas eu estava morrendo de curiosidade tanto quanto Hiroto.

_ Ah! Deixa disso, Fluffy! – retrucou o maior me dando uma cotovelada. – Está louquinho para saber tanto quanto eu.

_ Idiota! – o xinguei dando uma cotovelada nele também.

_ Não precisa disso, gente! E conto! Não tem por que eu esconder nada de vocês! – exclamou Nao-kun tendo toda nossa atenção em segundos. – Ele queria confirmar a resposta da proposta.

_ E você não aceitou, não é mesmo? – perguntou Hiroto apoiando seu cotovelo direito sobre a mesa e logo apoiando seu queixo na palma de sua mão enquanto encarava o menor.

Ele apenas maneou a cabeça negativamente como sua única resposta. Não pude deixar de ficar aliviado em saber que o nosso rechonchudinho não estaria se envolvendo nessa loucura. E o que ele disse é verdade, se ele tivesse se deixando levar por essa coisa toda, no fim de tudo, ele é o que sairia sofrendo mais. Naoyuki é um ótimo amigo, mas também é muito sensível e o que faz com que nós nos preocupemos ainda mais com ele.

Depois de conversarmos mais um pouco, fui a te o banheiro lavar um pouco o rosto para espantar um pouco o sono que ainda me segurava naquela manhã, enquanto os dois morenos me esperavam na mesa. Abri a torneira ao máximo, juntei minhas mãos meio fechadas em forma de conchas pegando um pouco da água, inclinando um pouco meu corpo na direção da pia para então levar minha mão com água até o rosto e encharcá-lo com aquela água gelada. Nisso dois garotos do primeiro ano entraram no banheiro e pararam a frente do outro par de pias que ainda tinha além da pia que eu utilizava. Pareciam animados em conversar, a ponto de nem me notarem ali, o que atiçou ainda mais a minha curiosidade.

_ Não sei se ficou sabendo, mais tem um garoto da escola que vai participar da Noite Maldita do Yuuen-chi! – exclamou animado um dos garotos. Era moreno, olhos castanhos e uma mecha loira enorme em sua franja.

_ O que? Ele vai ser um dos monstros? – questionou o loirinho de chuchinhas que o acompanhava.

_ Não seu besta! Parece que ele vai ser a atração principal no show que tem antes do anoitecer. – Respondeu o moreno se recostando na pia, rindo da inocência do amigo.

_ _Nhai_! Não precisa falar assim comigo, Kanon! – reclamou o loirinho dando um soco leve no ombro do outro que riu ainda mais. – Mais você sabe quem é esse garoto?

_ Parece que é do segundo ano! – respondeu o tal Kanon com um olhar meio desconfiado para o garoto. – Mais pode parando seu assanhado! O Miku falou que ele gosta de um garoto do terceiro ano!

Eu escutava a conversa dos dois enquanto molhava meu rosto repetidas vezes. Fiquei curioso em saber quem era esse garoto do segundo ano que participaria do show e de quem era o garoto que ele gostava. Tive vontade de me intrometer na conversa para tirar qualquer coisa que aquele moreno soubesse, mas como eu tinha minha típica timidez, resolvi ficar na minha. Sequei meu rosto com a toalha que se salvou da criancice dos primários e sai do banheiro. Fui até os garotos para em seguida nos encaminharmos para nossa sala.

Como eu imaginava, a aula de Química chegou rápido, e o sensei parecia empolgado em ensinar um assunto novo relacionado à matéria. Ele explicava animadamente e até que pelo jeito alegre que ele estivesse, dava para se entender alguma coisa. Depois de uma questão exemplo da apostila ter sido feita pelo pequeno loiro, ele logo mandou-nos fazer as seguintes. Eu sabia que Saga não estava entendendo nada, portanto ele logo arrastou sua cadeira para o lado da minha e começamos a estudar juntos. Mas por mais que eu estivesse tentando prestar atenção na matéria, eu continuava confuso com relação ao loiro ao meu lado. É coincidência de mais ele ter a mesma cara, mesmo nome e o mesmo jeitinho que o meu amigo, mas não se lembrar de mim. Talvez ele não se lembre por que sofreu algum acidente um tempo depois da nossa separação, ou algo do tipo. A questão é que eu ainda estava cismado com esta história toda e pretendo esclarecê-la, mas com cautela.

_ Você vai à excursão? – perguntei enquanto fechava minha apostila de Química.

_ Ah… Não vai dar! Eu tenho um compromisso logo no mesmo dia! – respondeu simples, mas tentando desviar o seu olhar. O que eu estranhei logo de imediato.

_ Que compromisso? – perguntei e ele sorriu meio abobado.

Mais que porcaria de curiosidade de merda! Eu tinha que ser intrometido, _nee_? É uma maravilha isso, ele podia muito bem falar _"Eu tenho uma namorada fora daqui e tô pensando em pegá-la de jeito nesse dia!"._ Meu sangue ferveu só de pensar nisso e passei a apertar com força minha apostila. Ele só me observava, parecia que se divertia com a minha possível bipolaridade e sorriu enquanto colocava uma de suas mãos em meu ombro.

_ Eu já tinha prometido ao meu pai que iria ajudá-lo com uma casa na árvore! E a folga dele é justamente no mesmo dia que a excursão! – respondeu ainda com um sorriso pregado no rosto.

_ Ah, _tá_!

Pronto! Agora eu estava quase dando um ataque histérico no meio da sala por uma coisa tão idiota. Não que passar o dia com o próprio pai seja uma coisa idiota, mas ficar com raiva disso é realmente motivo para se achar um idiota.

Ele pegou minha apostila, colocou sobre a dele e levou para o sensei, não demorando muito para voltar a se sentar ao meu lado novamente. Sentou-se quase que se jogando, com as pernas praticamente esticadas e abertas quase na largura do corredor inteiro que dividia as fileiras de carteiras apoiou os antebraços no encosto da própria cadeira e virou seu rosto para mim.

_ E você vai? – perguntou aparentemente curioso.

_ Vou! Não vou deixar o Nao-kun sozinho segurando vela! – respondi animadamente e logo senti um peso cair contra minha cabeça em questão de segundos. – _ITAI!_

Olhei para trás enquanto massageava o local atingido e encontrei um Hiroto emburrado com a apostila enrolada em mãos e pronto para me acertar novamente. Enquanto eu estava prestes a ser alvo de outro golpe da apostila assassina de neurônios, Nao e Saga riam da situação.

_ Tapado! Você é burro ou a oxigenada desse cabelo loiro já afetou o seu cérebro? – perguntou em tom de irônico enquanto a minha única reação minha era de ficar emburrado.

_ Eu não sou nem tapado nem burro! – retruquei emburrado e acabei por desmanchar a cara feia e ri junto aos outros dois.

O dia passou normal depois daquilo. Não tivemos aula de biologia, o que de certa forma foi até confortante para o Nao-kun que não teve de aturar esse momento constrangedor. Saímos os quatro juntos da escola. Sim, os quatro, Saga estava junto. Aproveitando que eu não teria que ir sozinho até em casa, Hiroto correu para o ponto de ônibus para ir ao curso. No mínimo estava louco para encontrar Tora e agarrar ele em algum beco escuro nas proximidades do curso que faziam. Já eu, Saga e Nao, seguimos nosso caminho.

Fui o primeiro a chegar a casa e vi o pequeno e Saga saírem sozinhos, rua adentro.

De certa forma, com Saga por perto eu até que me sentia mais próximo de Taka, o que me fazia ter minhas suspeitas ainda maiores de que ele só devia não se lembrar de mim e que na verdade ele realmente era o meu amiguinho. Mas isso não era a única coisa que rondava a minha cabeça. Ainda tinha aqueles loirinhos que ficaram me encarando ontem e que por sinal, eu estava tão preocupado com o Naoyuki que acabei nem vendo se ele tinha ido à escola hoje ou não.

E ainda tinha mais aquela história do garoto do segundo ano que iria participar do show da Yuuen-chi. Quem seria esse garoto? Quem era o tal garoto do terceiro ano que ele estava a fim? E por que ele iria participar do show? São tantas as perguntas que eu acabo ficando tonto. Está certo. Eu já não sou a pessoa mais sã que existe, mas também não sou nenhum débil mental.

Eu estava curioso com isso, mas eu não ira me meter à besta de ir perguntar para o diretor só por pura curiosidade. Iria levar uma bronca daquelas tanto do Yuki-sama quando dos meus pais por que ele ainda iria notificá-los disso. Então era bom eu ficar na minha que eu iria descobrir quando chegasse a hora certa.

Depois do almoço eu conversei com meus pais sobre a excursão e eles aceitaram em pagar o meu ingresso. Meio caminho andado, agora eu só teria de esperar até o dia seguinte para ir pagar na secretaria da escola o meu ingresso junto com os outros como era de costume nesses últimos tempos. O problema maior seria agüentar a ansiedade e a curiosidade.

_**Continua…**_


	9. Atarashii kao ni nareru

**Capitulo 8 – Atarashii kao ni nareru (Conhecendo novos rostos)**

**Shou Point Of View**

E é chegada o dia de nossa maior diversão. O Parque Yuuen-chi. O Parque Yuuen-chi é um dos maiores e mais procurados por adolescentes e adultos que adoram sentir a adrenalina correr por seu próprio corpo.

Eram nove horas da manhã, estávamos todos os alunos do terceiro ano juntos no mesmo ônibus turístico rumando para um dia inteiro de diversão. Eu e Nao estávamos sentados juntos nos primeiros bancos ao lado de Hiroto e Tora – que comprou a entrada dele por fora. A nossa frente estavam alguns professores que também decidiram participar daquela brincadeira toda.

Não eram nem dez e meia da manhã e já estávamos na fila para entrar no parque. A ansiedade era tanta que eu e Nao pulávamos junto, parecendo duas crianças hiperativas. Hiroto e Tora só riam da nossa situação, obviamente, abraçados.

Os portões se abriram e todos os grupinhos se dispersaram para os brinquedos… Tinham os que iam para os mais calmos, mas também tinham os que preferiam os mais radicais, como Ruki-chii com seus amigos que logo correram para o bang-jump. Por um instante senti que Nao-kun tinha vontade de ir junto, mas só em olhar para mim ele desviou o olhar e sorriu meio sem graça.

Eu sabia que ele estava louco para ficar perto de Kai, mas ele tinha de se manter o mais distante possível para ele em fim conseguir esquecê-lo. Esquecendo este incidente imperceptível para os morenos apaixonados, voltamos ao objetivo principal, diversão. Fomos a vários brinquedos pelo período da manhã; até que chega à hora do almoço e a fome nos atingiu.

Paramos em um pequeno quiosque que tinha dentro do parque, fizemos cada um nossos pedidos e nos sentamos a um par de mesas conjuntas. Ficamos ali conversando e comendo até nos dar na telha.

_ De inocente você só tem cara! – Falei deixando Nao-kun atônito fazendo Hiroto e Tora rirem da careta do moreninho.

_ Nossa! Depois dessa me tranco no quartinho isolado do mundo chamado banheiro! – dramatizou o moreno.

_ Quem concorda que o Nao só tem cada de santo levanta a mão? – perguntei levantando a mão, sendo acompanhado pelos outros dois morenos, deixando Naoyuki-kun ainda mais atônito. Eu não agüentei e comecei a rir mais ainda.

_ _Tá_! Obrigado! Muito gentis vocês. – disse Nao ainda indignado, mais sorrindo com a brincadeira.

_ Você pode não ver, mas noventa por cento da população também concorda! – zomba Tora fazendo-nos rir ainda mais, mas desta vez com Nao-chan acompanhando.

_ Certo! – Nao riu baixinho não dando muita importância para a brincadeira. – Já que você diz!

_ Hehehe! Amo-te, Nao-kun! – disse fazendo sinal de coração para o garoto a minha frente.

_ _Tô_ vendo!

_ Bom, agora o Hiroto nem cara de santo ele tem… - começou Tora olhando de canto para o moreno sorrindo de canto.

_ Isso nunca foi novidade, _Koi_! – acrescentou Hiroto com um sorriso malicioso em sua face.

_ E você então Shou… Nem no fio de cabelo você é santo! – Naoyuki disse apoiando seus cotovelos sobre a mesa, cruzando seus dedos e apoiando seu queixo sobre as costas de suas mãos.

_ Comigo é diferente! A minha inocência foi corrompida! – acrescentei, levantando minha mão direita e erguendo apenas meu dedo indicador.

_ Quem te estuprou? – perguntou Hiroto atônito e até que inocentemente fazendo Nao e Tora rirem.

_ Ninguém me estuprou seu tapado! – respondi estreitando os olhos e fazendo um bico em meus lábios. – O safado aqui é você!

_ Calma gente! – começou Tora. – Ninguém aqui é considerado um ninfomaníaco.

_ Não sei bem o que isso tem haver com a conversa, mas… fico feliz em saber que eu não sou um ninfomaníaco. – comentei olhando para Tora sem entender muito bem o que aquilo tinha haver com a conversa.

Mas depois de lembrar o que a palavra significava, olhei para Naoyuki que olhava pensativo para seu copo de refrigerante. Okay. O clima ficou tenso e nada melhor do que ir aos brinquedos para espairecer. E foi o que fizemos. Depois de terminar de comer e pagar nossa conta esperou a comida fazer um pouco de digestão para ninguém passar mal nos brinquedos.

Passamos o dia inteiro nos divertindo, até que percebemos que já estava anoitecendo. Eram sei horas da noite em ponto. Iria começar o show para a soltura dos monstros e a nossa sorte é que estávamos próximos ao palco montado próximo a entrada do parque.

_ _Senhoras e Senhores! Moças e Rapazes! Sejam todos muito bem-vindos a noite maldita! _– anunciou um homem vestido de vampiro. Ele me lembrava muito o Kamijo-sama, mas não me manifestei em nada. – _Mas como sempre antes do pior pesadelo vem um sonho, trago a vocês uma visão maravilhosa. Dançando a Música Saga do DJ Sisen… Com vocês... A nossa melhor atração!_ – Anunciou o vampiro e logo saiu.

Varias luzes focaram o fundo do palco e um ser encapuzado apareceu. A música começa e ele tira o capuz. Eu não consegui a creditar, era aquele tal loirinho que não parava de me olhar a uns dias atrás. O problema agora era descobrir o nome dele. Mas isso realmente não me importava no momento.

Ele estava vestido apenas uma calça jeans, uma camiseta social com apenas dois botões presos, deixando seu peitoral completamente exposto. A calça jeans dele, colada e deixando o movimento de seu corpo ainda mais insano como a música. Nas partes que tinham gemidos na música, ele acariciava seu próprio corpo, arrancando gritos de todos os que assistiam, incluindo a mim.

Era de mais para mim, mas mesmo assim eu não conseguia parar de ver aquele corpo, mesmo que raquítico, se mover de uma maneira tão sensual. Quando chegou ao meio da música, vários monstros apareceram por de trás dele, como se fossem criações dele e pularam em direção ao publico. Muitos correram de medo, mas a maioria ficou ali para continuar a ver aquele loiro sexy dançando. Em quanto isso, os monstros voltavam com suas vitimas, as fazendo subir no palco para dançar também, tal foi a nossa surpresa em ver que eram Ruki-chii com seus amigos.

Incentivados pelos monstros e pelo garoto, todos começaram a dançar da mesma maneira. Tá legal! Eles querem me matar de hemorragia nasal. Já não bastava aquele garoto requebrando o quadril de forma obscena, ainda tinha o Aoi-senpai.

Eles começaram a dançar em casais. Ruki-chii com Reita, Uruha com Aoi e Kai com o loirinho. Todos gritavam eufóricos, até que por fim a musica acabou e os garotos saíram do palco rindo. O garoto olhava para todos sorrindo, e, por um momento, eu pude sentir que ele estava olhando mais para mim do que para o resto da multidão eufórica.

Uma cortina de fumaça surge em volta do garoto e em seu lugar aparece o vampiro que estava antes no palco.

_ _Obrigado Masato-kun pela ótima apresentação! Agora… _- ele pausou olhando para o publico de forma intimidadora e com um sorriso maldoso na face, fazendo a todos recuarem. – _Que comece a caçada!_

Mais e mais monstros apareceram e o que nos tínhamos de fazer era correr para os brinquedos.

Tudo pareceu se tornar ainda mais divertido. Com os monstros soltos a nossa segurança eram as filas dos brinquedos. Mas depois que saísse do brinquedo, tinha que logo correr para outro, ou ser um bom ator para conseguir entreter o monstro que te pegasse ou estaria perdido. Não que eles fossem matar as pessoas que capturavam, mas quando fossem pegos pelos monstros, as pessoas ficariam presas dentro do castelo dos horrores sendo atormentadas de todas as formas possíveis. Como eu não era chegado a esse tipo de coisa, eu corria mais do que minhas pernas agüentavam, assim como os três morenos que me acompanhavam.

Passamos boa parte do inicio da noite assim, mas logo deu dez horas da noite e tínhamos que voltar para a entrada. Assim fizemos, encontrando os professores. Saímos do parque com um gostinho de quero mais, e entramos no ônibus. Cansados, Hiroto e Tora dormiram logo que se sentaram em seus lugares, abraçados um ao outro. Uma cena fofa e que eu fiz questão de guardar com uma foto no meu celular. Naoyuki não foi diferente, ele aproveitou-se da situação, se agarrando a meu braço e abraçando-me para então pegar no sono.

Quanto a mim? Bom, eu estava agitado de mais para sentir sono. A adrenalina ainda estava forte em mim e a imagem do Yuu e aquele tal de Masato dançando naquele palco, de uma maneira tão sem vergonha me estavam deixando louco e não tinha como que eu conseguisse tirar aquela visão maravilhosa e tentadora da minha mente.

Aoi-senpai, logo entrou no ônibus, sua expressão era de preocupação, e o fato devia-se à Uruha ter sido capturado pelos monstros. Por que sei disso? Por que o loiro simplesmente não estava agarrado a ele como sempre fazia, e os outros garotos entraram logo em seguida também com a mesma preocupação. Depois de alguns instantes, um dos professores entrou no ônibus começou a contar os alunos, mas foi bruscamente interrompido.

_ Sensei! O Kouyou ta lá dentro ainda! – exclamou Yuu puxando o mais velho pela camisa.

_ Como assim? – perguntou o moreno aflito.

_ Um monstro capturou ele sem que eu visse e ele está preso lá dentro! – respondeu o Shiroyama aflito.

_ Certo! Acalme-se! Sente-se em seu lugar que vou buscá-lo! – disse o sensei e saiu do ônibus enquanto Yuu voltava para seu lugar.

Podem me chamar de maldoso ou do que quiserem, mas eu ri daquela situação. Se o Uruha era tão importante para o Aoi-senpai, então por que ele não insistiu para ir junto? O que queria dizer que a tal "paixão" do moreno pelo loiro era apenas atração física.

Não demorou muito, o sensei voltou com Uruha. O loiro estava mais do que corado. Muitos pareciam querer zoar com ele sobre isso, mas ninguém tinha coragem suficiente para isso. Não que tivessem medo de represálias do próprio, mas por ele ser namorado do Aoi-senpai.

Na segunda-feira da semana seguinte, o assunto principal era Masato. Tanto de sua aparência gentil e infantil, quanto da forma ousada que dançou no show do parque. No intervalo, o alvoroço maior era na mesa em que ele estava. As garotas estavam em volta dele, e a única presença masculina ali, era a dele –obvio – e de outro loirinho que estava com ele. Mas mesmo que a atenção sele parecesse ser tomado pelas garotas do colégio, ele olhava o tempo todo para a mesa que eu dividia com Nao-kun e Hiroto. O que intrigou os três.

_ _Guy_! Isso é muito tenso! – reclamou Hiroto apoiando o braço direito sobre a mesa e apoiando seu queixo sobre a palma da mão. – Ele já está com aquelas garotas, por que continua olhando para cá?

_ _Etto_… Eu acho que sei! – exclamei meio acanhado tomando a atenção dos morenos. – Antes da excursão… dois garotos do primeiro ano disseram que ele gosta de alguém do terceiro ano!

_ Do terceiro? – Nao-kun olhava curioso para mim e Hiroto parecia se incomodar com o assunto.

_ Sim! Bom, pelo menos foi o que eles disseram… - acrescentei. – Pelo fato de ele olhar para cá pode ser que seja um de nós três, ou alguém que conheçamos! – finalizei.

_ Comigo já sabem que não tem chance alguma! – Hiroto cruza os braços, recostando no encosto da cadeira com seus olhos fechados e uma expressão levemente nervosa. – Eu sou…

_ Comprometido! – Nao-kun e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo interrompendo o moreno maior. – Já sabemos.

_ _Tá_, _tá_! – Hiroto revirou os olhos rindo baixinho em seguida.

_ Pode não ser você, seu convencido! Pode ser o Naoyuki! – exclamei vendo o pequeno corar consideravelmente. – Por que a surpresa? Você, além de fofo, é inteligente e bonito.

_ Mais… Mais eu… Mais também pode ser você! – retrucou o menor de volta e foi a minha vez de corar.

_ Por que eu? – perguntei.

_ Por que você é inteligente, divertido apesar de tímido. – retrucou. – Sem falar que as suas coxas chamam a atenção tanto quando as do Uruha-senpai.

_ Não chamam nada! – fiquei ainda mais vermelho com o comentário.

Bom, minhas coxas chamam mesmo a atenção, mas não tanto quanto as do Uruha-senpai. Chega a ser até monstruoso, e até serve de explicação por Aoi-senpai ter de "apaixonado" por ele. Mas as minhas, nem se comparam. Enquanto as deles se parecem com coxas de boi, as minhas se parecem com coxas de galinha. _Tá_, uma comparação péssima. Relevem.

Mas a minha maior preocupação não seria essa. Ao olharmos novamente para a mesa dos garotos do segundo ano, as garotas já haviam se dispersado e tanto Masato quanto seu amigo, estava caminhando em nossa direção. _Tá_ legal, isso já está ficando tenso de mais.

_ Olá! – exclamou o loiro ao lado de Masato e os cumprimentamos de vez.

_ _Etto_… Foi uma boa… apresentação sua… ontem… no parque! – a minha frase saiu falhada, mas mesmo assim ele entendeu. Masato sorriu e corou consideradamente.

_ Obrigado! – agradeceu desviando o meu olhar e soltando um sorriso meio sem graça. Mas logo sua expressão tímida muda para de surpresa ao levar uma cotovelada leve de seu amigo. – Ah… _Etto_… Esse é meu amigo Takeru!

_ Prazer em conhecê-los! – reverenciou-se Takeru e quando voltou a ficar ereto, seu rosto carregava um sorriso enorme e infantil que chegava a ser muito fofo.

_ O prazer é nosso Takeru-kun. – Hiroto se levantou de sua cadeira indo até o loiro menor, passando seu braço esquerdo pelo ombro do rapaz e o puxando para mais perto de si, fazendo o pequeno corar violentamente. – Você é muito fofo sabia?

_ Ah… - Takeru riu baixinho com o comentário, mas não deixava de ficar vermelho com aquela aproximação. – Obrigado!

_ Hey, Pon! – chamei o moreno que apenas desviou o olhar para mim. – Não era você que está comprometido? – e ele fez um bico com aqueles lábios vermelhos e estreitou os olhos na minha direção. Quanto a mim e os outros, apenas riamos da situação.

_ Você é um chato, Fluffy! – exclamou se soltando de Takeru e se sentando em seu lugar novamente. – Eu não posso achar alguém fofo, não?

_ Pode! Mas da forma que você tava se aproximando do coitado, parecia que você ia comer ele com os olhos! – retruquei irônico e corri para de trás de Naoyuki antes que eu levasse um croqui na cabeça.

_ _**Baka Yarou! **_– urrou Hiroto de raiva quase por se levantar de sua cadeira para me massacrar. Mas fui salvo.

_ _Etto_… Kazamasa-senpai… Eu… Eu posso falar com você um instante? – pediu Masato com a voz falha. Seu rosto antes apenas rosado, agora vermelho, fazendo aqueles olhinhos brilhantes se destacarem mais.

_ Ah! – corei também. – Claro!

E saímos do refeitório indo para o jardim do colégio. Ficamos calados durante o trajeto, parando quando chegamos ao canteiro de rosas vermelhas. Ele parou a minha frente, sorrindo meio sem jeito e alisando seu braço esquerdo freneticamente, enquanto seu rosto ficava ainda mais vermelho.

_ E Então…? – falei tentando incentivá-lo, mas pareceu que o deixei ainda mais nervoso.

_ Bom… Eu… Eu queria saber se… se o senpai tem… sem tem… - começou gaguejando, mas logo parou tomou fôlego e falou. – Se o senpai tem algum relacionamento com alguém? – perguntou com o rosto completamente vermelho e sem me encarar em qualquer momento.

Bom, acho que já perceberam que o garoto que do show é ele. Isso é mais do que obvio. E também já perceberam que o garoto do terceiro ano que ele gosta sou eu. Isso é ainda mais óbvio. Mas a anta loira aqui só percebeu agora com essa pergunta, não é lindo? Meu rosto ficou tão vermelho quanto à echarpe que eu estava usando presa em meus cabelos, mas depois resolvi me acalmar e conversar normalmente com ele. Seria um pouco difícil, mas eu tinha de tentar, o garoto já estava nervoso, se eu ficar nervoso também, a conversa não vai ter qualquer progresso.

_ Eu estou solteiro. – respondi calmo. Ou aparentemente calmo.

Ao ouvir a minha frase, seus lábios agregaram-se de um sorriso largo e até que infantil – como de Takeru – e seus olhos brilhavam tanto quanto um holofote colocado na sua cara. Mas depois de perceber sua própria reação, diminuiu seu sorriso e desviou o olhar para as rosas.

_ Por quê? – a resposta era mais do que óbvia, mas eu queria ouvir dele. Não me perguntem por que, pois nem mesmo eu sabia dizer.

_ Ah… - engoliu a seco a pergunta e continuou a olhar para as rosas. – Não… Não é nada! É… É só pra saber! – e olhou para mim corado e forçou um sorriso.

_ Bom… Então se era só para saber, por que me trouxe até aqui? – questionei e ele se surpreendeu, desviando o olhar novamente. – Poderia ter perguntado isso onde estávamos _nee_?

_ Eu… Eu fiquei com medo de… de me zoarem pela pergunta! – confessou ficando levemente cabisbaixo. Não resisti e baguncei de leve os fios loiro-dourados do rapaz que olhou surpreso para mim.

_ Não se preocupe com isso! O Pon é brincalhão, mas até mesmo ele sabe respeitar! – exclamei e ele sorriu divertido. – Agora vamos voltar por que eu ainda não terminei o meu lanche!

E voltamos para o refeitório. Takeru já parecia ter se enturmado com Hiroto e Naoyuki. Conversavam os três animadamente sobre um assunto qualquer e riam juntos. Pareciam até amigos de infância. Falando em amigos de infância, Saga-kun estava parecendo incomodado com a presença dos secundários a nossa mesa. Olhei para a mesa que ele dividia com os alunos do clube de xadrez e ele me olhou com uma expressão raivosa a ponto de me deixar arrepiado.

Mas o que ele queria afinal? Aproximou-se de nós, depois se afastou, se aproximando periodicamente depois e fica com cara feia só por termos feito amizade com os dois? Isso é difícil de entender. Ele não sabe mais o que quer da vida então, e eu não vou mover um dedo para descobrir o que ele quer da gente.

_**Continua…**_


	10. Kanjou

**Capítulo #9 – Kanjou. (sentimento)**

**Masato POVs**

Como eu pude ser tão idiota a ponto de quase fazer isso? Ele não deve nem ser bissexual e, eu quase me joguei para cima dele. É uma situação critica, Kazamasa-senpai é um dos garotos mais lindos da escola aos meus olhos, dono de um sorriso simpático e sincero, um olhar envolvente, sem falar que ele é muito fofo. Desde que eu entrei no colégio, no primeiro ano, eu o tenho observado com destreza, e isso tem me feito pensar nele todos os dias e, principalmente, durante a noite, antes de dormir.

Depois de eu ter dado aquele vexame na frente do senpai, voltamos para o refeitório. Ele olhou para as mesas do fundo e ficou ele e outro garoto se encarando. O outro era igualmente loiro como Kazamasa, mas a diferença é que o outro parecia frustrado. Diria até enciumado.

De primeiro instante eu não me importei tanto, mas depois de vinte minutos, a coisa fica estranha. Depois de conversarmos mais com os senpais, eu e Takeru voltamos para nossa mesa. Minutos depois deu o sinal e voltamos para nossa sala de aula. Era aula de Filosofia, mas como o professor não havia ido hoje, ficamos na sala sem fazer nada.

_ _Nee_… _Nee_… Masa-chan! – me chamou Takeru quase se jogando em cima de mim. – Você está realmente gamadinho no Kazamasa-senpai?

_ _Oe_… - meu rosto esquentou consideravelmente. – Eu sei que te falei isso, mas não precisa ficar falando disso toda hora!

_ Ah… Masa-chan! Quando é que você vai falar com ele sobre isso? – indagou sentando sobre sua mesa e dando uma mordiscada em seu pirulito de morango.

_ Não é tão fácil! Eu tentei hoje no intervalo, mas eu simplesmente não consegui. – confessei soltando um suspiro pesado. – E eu não sei se ele gosta de alguém.

_ Tem de arriscar… Assim como eu vou fazer! – alegou sorridente por de trás daquele pirulito que já estava ficando pela metade.

_ Opa… Como assim? Vai investir sem saber de nada antes? – questionei impressionado com a coragem dele.

_ Claro, por que não? – retrucou inocentemente voltando sua atenção para o pirulito.

_ Queria eu ter essa coragem! – anunciei e ele sorriu para mim.

_ É fácil, você chega nele, dá o seu melhor sorriso e diz o que sente por ele. Simples! – comentou como se tudo o que ele disse fosse realmente simples. E até que parecia, por que dei ouvidos a esse mesmo conselho da ultima vez e não tenho mais tanta certeza de que seja fácil.

_ Você é tão otimista. Mas a minha situação é diferente! Ele tem aquele garoto que ficou olhando torto para gente. Acho que ele não gostou nada de eu ter chegado perto do Kazamasa-senpai. – soltei outro suspiro desanimado, mas dessa vez fiz questão de debruçar-me sobre minha mesa, escondendo meu rosto em meus braços. – O que faço?

_ Conversa com ele! – insistiu. Mas dessa vez ele tinha um brilho diferente no olhar, e ainda um sorriso maroto em seus lábios finos. O que, definitivamente, estava me assustando.

_ Ah, não! Takeru? O que está armando? – questionei e ele riu baixinho.

_ Vocês vão conversar! Confia em mim! – e deu a última mordida em seu pirulito. – Eu vou te ajudar!

Confiar nele eu até confio, mas quando ele dá aquele sorrisinho maroto, eu até tremo na base. Takeru sempre foi cheio de idéias mirabolantes quando o assunto é agradar o próximo, as coisas não rolam do jeito que ele queria, mas o resultado sempre é o que ele espera. Felicidade alheia. E vendo por esse ponto eu até poderia deixar que ele me ajudasse, ele se esforçava tanto em agradar as pessoas sem esperar nada em troca, e sendo eu seu amigo de infância, não via por que ele não experimentar esse dom caridoso comigo.

Só espero que eu não me arrependa depois.

**Shou POVs**

Estranhei o olhar fechado de Saga quando voltei do jardim da escola com Masato. Eu iria tirar isso alimpo e seria hoje.

Quando voltamos do intervalo, sentamos cada um em suas carteiras. Ele chegou logo depois de nós e eu ia questioná-lo. Masato era um garoto tão fofo e gentil que eu não via por que ele ficar encarando feio o garoto.

Levantei-me, aproveitando que o sensei ainda não havia chegado, e me aproximei dele.

_ Saga-kun! – o chamei e ele apenas me olhou por de cima dos ombros. – Posso saber por que olhou feio daquele jeito para mim e para os meninos?

_ Nada! – voltou a olhar para os livros que tinha sobre a sua mesa.

_ Nada mesmo? – insisti chegando mais próximo, me apoiando na mesa ao lado da dele. – Eu achei estranho. Você sempre foi gentil e simpático, foi só eu conversar com o garoto do segundo ano que você fica assim. A não ser que seja…

_ Não é nada Kohara-senpai! – exclamou me impedindo de terminar. – Eu só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, só isso! – finalizou, fechando seus olhos e massageando suas teporas com as mãos.

_ Hm… - Estranhei aquilo. Claro que ele estava mentindo na cara dura. Eu sou loiro tingido, mas não sou burro.

Mas mesmo que eu não acreditasse naquela desculpa fajuta, eu iria deixar de lado. Se ele não queria falar, não seria eu quem o faria fazer tal coisa. Não o conheço direito então não vou forçá-lo a nada.

_ Se está com dor de cabeça, vá à enfermaria da escola. A Enfermeira com certeza deve ter algo para aliviar sua dor. – apenas comentei, cruzando os braços, virando as costas para ele.

Voltei para o meu lugar, sério. Naoyuki e Hiroto pareciam querer saber o que eu tinha, mas eu não falei nada. Logo o professor chegou e a aula começou. Fiquei intrigado com tudo aquilo. Era suspeito de mais e o que me irritava mais ainda era eu me importar de mais com toda aquela situação, que era mais do que confusa para mim.

Quando o via sorrir para mim, meu coração parecia parar de bater. O ar faltava às vezes e sentia minha mão suar frio e tremer ao mesmo tempo. Pegava-me pensando nele antes de dormir ou até mesmo quando abria meus olhos pela manhã. Sensação esta que eu nunca senti na minha vida e que, agora, sinto por ele.

O que eu mais temia, agora é real. Hiroto tinha razão. Ele podia estar afim de mim e o pior de tudo… tudo indicava que eu estou correspondendo a esse sentimento. Resultado: Não consegui prestar atenção na aula de geografia. Eu fingia estar escrevendo, mas eu estava sempre dando um jeito de olhar para Saga. O observando fazer anotações da aula, e até mesmo se incomodar com meu olhar para cima dele.

Passaram-se as outras aulas e soltei um suspiro aliviado quando soou o sinal, anunciando o termino das aulas de hoje. Muitos correram para a saída carregando seus materiais, já eu resolvi esperar um pouco. Hiroto teve que sair juntos dos outros, tinha ainda curso e eu seria apontado por Tora como o principal suspeito por ele se atrasar. Naoyuki não tinha nada para fazer, que eu tenho certeza, mas ele parecia querer voltar logo para casa afogar as magoas em algum livro. Por fim, fiquei praticamente sozinho naquela sala enorme.

Praticamente sozinho sim, pois Saga permaneceu na sala assim como eu. E novamente me acontece o que ouve da ultima vez que isso aconteceu, pernas tremendo, mãos suando, vontade de sair correndo dali, sem falar no rosto que formigava, denotando a pele deixar de ser branca e ficar rubra. Ele percebeu que eu ainda estava lá e voltou-se para mim sorrindo. Aquele sorriso. O sorriso que me faria lembrar-se dele o resto da tarde e ainda me faria ter sonhos com ele.

Aproximou-se a passos lentos. Parecia estar em câmera lenta. Chegou a minha frente com o sorriso em sua face, levantando sua mão direita e afagando meus fios loiros. Fechei meus olhos sentindo o carinho e grunhi em desagrado quando o maior se afastou.

_ Até amanhã, Shou-kun! – foi à única coisa que ele falou. Virou-se de costas para mim, pegando sua mochila que estava sobre sua mesa e saiu da sala.

_ Até. – murmurei já sabendo que ele não me ouviria.

Eu estava ainda paralisado com o que havia acontecido, e posso dizer que até medo eu senti, pois Saga mostrava-se bipolar e alguém assim é completamente difícil de lidar. Eu, particularmente não tenho muita paciência para isso, se já tenho problemas com o temperamento de Hiroto, com Saga não seria diferente. E se os dois resolvessem unir forças? Digam adeus a Kohara Kazamasa.

É difícil para eu agora entender meus próprios sentimentos e ainda mais por não saber o que fazer. Takashi agora parecia mais importante para mim do que eu imaginei que poderia ser. Eu pensava ser por que ele se tornou um grande amigo para mim, mas na verdade eu me apaixonei por ele, me acostumei a tê-lo ao meu lado.

Sai da escola andando livre e calmamente pelos corredores do colégio até chegar à saída da escola. Ainda havia alunos na escola por conta dos cursos extracurriculares enquanto eu saia do prédio rumando para minha casa.

Eu andava calmamente pela rua, não estava vazia, tinha muita gente andando em todos os sentidos possíveis enquanto eu praticamente me arrastava para casa, preso a pensamentos que me conectavam a Saga de alguma maneira. Toda vez que eu me lembrava daquele sorriso, do toque gentil dele em meus cabelos ou apenas a expressão pensativa e distante dele enquanto tentava prestar atenção nas aulas.

Quando dei por mim eu estava em frente a um sobrado branco. Não era, nem de longe, a minha casa e eu nem fazia a mínima idéia de como eu havia parado ali, mas agora a minha única preocupação era achar o caminho de volta para casa. Virei-me para qualquer sentido e iria começar a andar até que sinto alguém me segurar. Assustei-me, obviamente, mas a mão era pequena e delicada, provavelmente a mão de uma mulher. Então me virei para verificar quem era e pude ver uma mulher de meia idade sorrindo gentilmente para mim e com ele ao seu lado. Sim, Takashi estava junto à mulher e parecia confuso em me ver ali.

_ Kazamasa-kun! Que prazer revê-lo! – e a mulher me puxou para um abraço forte. Takashi assistia a cena, confuso, eu então, nem se fala, mas não deixaria de corresponder ao abraço. – Uwaa! Como você cresceu! Está um garoto lindo! Pintou o cabelo, como Takashi, aposto que sem sua mãe saber. Kohara-san deve ter ficado muito brava com você!

_ Mãe! Você conhece o Kohara-senpai? – questionou Saga nos observando enquanto a mulher se soltava de mim.

_ Claro que conheço filho! E me impressiona que não se lembre dele! Vocês eram tão amigos quando morávamos em Kyoto. – esclareceu a mulher e eu me espantei.

Saga realmente era o Taka. Eu reencontrei o meu melhor amigo da infância no colegial e ele nem ao menos se lembrava de mim. Eu realmente não devo ter significado nada na vida dele. Eu o observava, e mesmo eu estar sendo abatido por milhares de perguntas, eu não pôde evitar em sorrir e ele sorriu de volta.

_ Então vocês estão estudando juntos novamente e nem se lembravam um do outro? – indagou a mulher nos observando.

_ É! Acho que sim! – respondeu Saga coçando a nuca com um sorriso sem graça.

_ Nee… - comecei e me virei para a Sakamoto-san. – Desculpe não poder ficar, tenho dever para fazer e minha mãe já deve estar enchendo o saco da polícia.

_ Está bem! – disse a mulher rindo em seguida. – Cuidado no caminho, certo?

_ Sim! – respondi e sai rumo a minha casa enquanto era observado pelos dois que estavam parados na frente do sobradinho.

Era evidente. Eu não poderia ficar com Saga. Ele é meu amigo, não posso chegar nele e pedir um beijo. Sem falar que não sei se ele gosta de homem ou de mulher.

Cabisbaixo, chego à minha casa. Minha mãe estava na cozinha, portanto não me ouviu chegar. Passei direto para a escada, chegando ao andar de cima e entrando apressado em meu quarto. Fechei a porta atrás de mim com tudo e a trancando, assustando Fajii-chan que antes dormia tranquilamente na cadeira da minha escrivaninha.

_ Desculpa, Fajii-chan! – pedi colocando a minha mochila sobre a mesa da escrivaninha, para em seguida me deitar em minha cama e afundar meu rosto em meu travesseiro.

Olha a situação em que fui me meter. Se eu não tivesse seguido o conselho de Hiroto de falar com Takashi, agora eu não estaria apaixonado por ele. Maldição. É tudo culpa sua Hiroto!

Não. Não é culpa dele. Hiroto poderia ser um chato e inconveniente de vez em quando, mas uma coisa que sempre admirei em Ogata-san era a persistência dele em fazer cada um de seus amigos sorrirem, independente do que ele teria de fazer para isso. E mesmo que tudo não tenha saído como Pon imaginava, eu deveria agradecer a ele.

Sentei-me novamente na cama e Fajii-chan pulou em meu colo aninhando-se em meu colo em busca de afago. Acariciei os pelos macios deles e o observando ronronar. Senti como se ele houvesse percebido meu estado e tentava de alguma forma me consolar.

Parei com a caricia, passei minha mão por entre pelas perninhas dianteiras do felino e o levantei, fazendo com que os olhos encantadores e intimidadores dele se conectassem com os meus. Sorri para ele e ele soltou um miado enquanto balançava seu rabinho felpudo.

_ O que eu vou fazer Fajii-chan? – perguntei e ele apenas me olhava. – Ele nem ao menos se lembrava de mim e eu estou todo abestalhado apaixonado por ele.

Então eu percebi que não teria como eu fazer com que Sakamoto Takashi se apaixonasse por mim. Ele nem ao menos deveria gostar de garotos e eu estava me remoendo por dentro. Seguir em frente me parecia à melhor alternativa, apesar de nada ter acontecido entre nós dois. E é melhor eu investir em outro antes que minha sanidade se apagasse momentaneamente eu acabasse por fazer uma besteira.

No dia seguinte eu ainda estava nervoso com essa história toda. Eu estava decidido a colocar o passado realmente para trás, não dar tanta atenção para ele quanto eu dava como fiz desde que nos reencontramos, mas tinha receio de não conseguir nada quando ele sorrisse para mim. A Sala estava cheia, mas nada de Saga aparecer. Aquilo me preocupou e obviamente fazia com que Hiroto e Nao se preocupassem por tabela.

Hiroto não tinha mais argumentos para tentar me animar, e Naoyuki nem conseguia formar uma frase inteira sem contrariar o que realmente queria dizer, eu apenas debrucei sobre a mesa e escondi meu rosto entre meus braços tentando escapar da situação dormindo um pouco já que o professor ainda não havia chegado.

Mais quando eu menos espero, sinto alguém acariciar meus cabelos, pensando que era Hiroto, já estava preparando uma frase de "Eu estou bem, não se preocupe!", mas quando levanto meu rosto para ver quem era me surpreendo. Era Aoi-senpai. Meu rosto corou ao perceber aqueles orbes ônix sobre mim e ele apenas sorriu para mim.

_ Não tem com o que se preocupar. Vai tudo ficar bem. – ele apenas disse soltando um lindo sorriso e eu não consegui não corresponder.

_ Obrigado, senpai. – agradeci sorrindo.

_ Disponha! – ele acrescentou e depois voltou para seu lugar, sentando-se ao lado de Uruha.

_ O… Que… foi isso? – perguntou Hiroto tão atônito quanto eu.

_ Nem eu sei. Mas ouvir isso me deu certo alivio. – comentei e os dois morenos sorriram para mim.

Conclusão: Saga faltou aquele dia.

No intervalo, a rotina seguiu normal. Comemos um lanche, conversamos e rimos. Parecia que nada havia acontecido. Até que Takeru apareceu do nada abraçando Nao pelas costas com um sorriso enorme e infantil no rosto assustando o moreninho, fazendo a mim e Hiroto rir.

_ Takeru… Tem como não me assustar mais? Desse jeito eu ainda tenho um infarto! – reclamou Naoyuki enquanto observava Takeru se soltar dele e sentar na cadeira vazia que tinha ao seu lado.

_ Ah, que isso? Tenho certeza que seu coraçãozinho é bem forte! – retrucou Takeru sorrindo. – Ah! A propósito… - virou-se para mim. – Masa-chan pediu para você encontrar com ele no jardim da escola. Ele disse que precisa urgentemente falar com você, senpai.

_ Sabe do que se trata? – perguntei já sendo abatido pela minha maldita curiosidade.

_ Ele não quis me dizer! – respondeu simplesmente enquanto roubava uma batatinha frita do monte que Nao havia comprado.

_ Está certo! Vou ver o que ele quer! – me levantei da cadeira e sai do refeitório a procura de Masato.


	11. Sengen

**Capítulo #10 – Declaração. (Sengen)**

**Masato Point Of View**

Onde foi que eu enfiei meu bom senso? Por que eu tinha que escutar o Takeru? Por que eu fui aceitar a idéia louca daquele loiro desvairado? Eu poderia tentar fugir, mas Kazamasa-senpai chegaria aqui, não me encontraria e ficaria triste tanto comigo por ter dado um bolo nele, quanto com Takeru por ter o incentivado a vir me procurar.

Takeru havia me explicado tudo o que faria. Eu apenas tinha de respirar fundo, me acalmar que eu conseguiria dizer o que eu sentia pelo senpai. Na pratica com Takeru até foi fácil, mas não sei se vai ser tão simples quanto na frente do verdadeiro Kazamasa-senpai. Eu poderia começar a tremer, gaguejar, sem falar que tinha a possibilidade do senpai rir da minha cara quando eu dissesse o que realmente sinto por ele.

E Agora eu estava sentado naquele banco frio de concreto no jardim da escola esperando o senpai aparecer e ele realmente apareceu. Parecia estar transtornado com alguma coisa, pois sua expressão era de pura preocupação.

_ Senpai! – disse acenando para ele esboçando meu melhor sorriso para ele, como Takeru havia mandado, e ele sorriu de volta. Se eu fosse uma manteiga naquele momento, teria me derretido todo.

Ele veio até mim e sentou-se ao meu lado com o sorriso ainda pregado em seu rosto. Senti meu rosto esquentar, minhas mãos estavam suando e minhas pernas tremiam. Mais por que raios eu tinha que ter esses chiliques quando ele estava por perto, eu queria ser cara-de-pau como Takeru e não ter problema algum para falar o que sente, pensa ou não gosta.

Eu estava preso em tais pensamentos, quando senti sua mão fofa e delicada tocar a minha que repousava sobre meu joelho. Ele sentiu o quanto eu estava nervoso e acariciou minha mão na tentativa de me acalmar. Eu então fechei meus olhos, respirei fundo e consegui sentir a calma que ele queria me passar. Segurei sua mão com as minhas e passei a acariciar aquela regiam com todo o sentimento que tinha e fiquei a observar aqueles olhos cheios de brilhos em um rosto alvo perfeito, que agora estava corado pela minha atitude.

_ Etto… Masato-kun! P-Por que pediu para falar comigo em particular? – Ele me olhava ainda corado, mas não soltou minha mão.

_ Eu queria conversar com você, Kazamasa-senpai! – respondi e sorri, sendo retribuído de imediato.

_ Shou. – Afirmou enquanto sorria, eu o olhei confuso, não sabia o que ele queria dizer com aquela palavra. Mas percebendo o meu estado, ele logo voltou a falar. – Pode me chamar de Shou. É meu apelido.

_ Pensei que seu apelido fosse Fluffy. – aleguei e ele riu.

_ Não! Meu apelido é Shou. – repetiu. – O Pon só me chama assim para me deixar nervoso. Eu não gosto desse apelido.

_ Ah… Desculpe. – ponto negativo para mim. Como eu pude ser tão idiota de chamá-lo pelo apelido que ele mais detesta.

_ Não precisa se desculpar, você não sabia! – Corrigindo, ponto positivo para mim. – Mas… O que você queira conversar comigo?

_ Ah… Eu… Etto… - fiz uma pausa para respirar fundo novamente. – Eu queria saber sua… sua opção… sexual?

_ Etto… - ele ruborizou violentamente com a pergunta. – Eu… Eu sou… Eu sou bissexual, por quê?

_ Bom… Eu… eu queria te contar uma coisa. E eu só poderia contar apartir da resposta a essa pergunta. – comecei e ele me observava curioso. – Bom, eu… Eu queria dizer que… Que eu sou…

_ Você também é bi? – perguntou me interrompendo e eu corei afirmando com a cabeça. – Bom isso é algo bem normal por aqui, mas… isso você já deve ter percebido, _nee_?

_ É! Eu já percebi! – concordei e rimos juntos. – Mas… não era isso o que eu queria contar.

_ E o que é então?

_ Eu sou apaixonado por você, senpai. – disse finalmente e ele se surpreendeu. – Meu coração falha em seus batimentos toda vez que te vejo, ou até mesmo quando escuto seu nome.

Ele não me falou nada. Obviamente surpreso com a minha declaração de amor repentina, na verdade até eu me surpreenderia com isso. Ele desviou seu olhar para a minha mão, o segurou firme e a acariciou com o polegar.

Eu sabia. Ele gosta de outra pessoa. Está na cara dele que está apaixonado por outra pessoa. Olhei para nossas mãos, não conseguindo evitar o olhar triste. Mais eu não vou desistir dele, nem que eu tenha que lutar para conseguir o amor do Shou-senpai, eu o farei. Kazamasa-senpai será meu.

_ É… - ele começou ainda acariciando minha mão. – É muito bom saber que desperto paixão em alguém. Eu… Eu confesso que eu me sentia tão indesejado a ponto de ficar deprimido, mas…

_ Mas você gosta de outro. – completei o interrompendo e ele me olhou surpreso e corado.

_ Sim. Eu estou apaixonado por um garoto da minha sala. – respondeu. Sua resposta tão sincera foi como uma adaga sendo apunhalada em meu coração. Senti meus olhos arderem e embaçarem, meu nariz também ardia e eu sabia que eu estava prestes a começar a chorar. – Mas… Mas ele parece não querer nem saber de mim.

_ Então… - comecei e ele apenas me observou atento. – Deixe-me mostrar que eu posso te amar tanto quanto digo e conquistá-lo. Dê-me essa oportunidade de mostrar o quanto eu te amo. – pedi.

_ Masato-kun, eu não acho certo isso. Eu estaria usando você para esquecer meus próprios sentimentos. – começou. Mas enquanto ele falava, soltei sua mão e levei uma de minhas mãos até seu rosto alvo, o acariciando. – Eu estaria não só enganando você como a mim mesmo.

_ Eu só estou pedindo uma chance de conquistá-lo. Nada mais que isso. – acrescentei. – Se… Se, por um acaso, eu não conseguir, você… você pode terminar comigo.

Ele sorriu carinhoso e acariciou a minha mesma mão que estava em seu rosto, corando um pouco mais, acho que por minhas palavras. Shou-senpai, então, desviou meu olhar, encarando a grama sob nós, ficando sério e pensativo. Eu apenas o observava apreensivo, mas logo ele conecta seus olhos aos meus e sorri.

_ Está bem. Eu dou essa chance a você. – disse.

Eu não estava acreditando, eu comecei a agir impulsivamente e o abracei com força, sendo correspondido de imediato. Sorri ao sentir o calor de seu abraço e o abracei com mais força.

_ Então… Então você aceita ser meu namorado? – perguntei. Eu precisava ter certeza da resposta.

_ Sim. Eu aceito. – respondeu e eu o abracei mais forte o fazendo rir.

_ Nós… Nós temos que contar para os meninos… o Takeru vai fica feito uma gazela saltitante de tão feliz, mas nisso daremos um jeito amarrando-o no pé da mesa. – rimos e levantamos do bando e caminhamos de mãos dadas para dentro do prédio, nos dirigindo para o refeitório.

Chegamos lá, e Hiroto estava em crise de riso. Takeru estava praticamente agarrado em Naoyuki-senpai e apertava as bochechas do moreno. Nao-senpai estava corado com a atitude do loiro e ria ao mesmo tempo. Uma cena cômica e típica de Takeru.

Sentamos-nos sem chamar a atenção deles, e sem ao menos soltarmos nossas mãos. Foi então que Hiroto-senpai foi se acalmando e percebeu que estávamos ao lado dele.

_ Hm… então voltaram é? – Hiroto sentou-se direitamente e voltou-se para nos percebendo nossas mãos unidas por de baixo da mesa. – Há! Eu sabia! Eu sabia que era de você que o Masato-chan estava gostando. Deve-me uma batata frita.

_ O que? – questionou Shou-senpai indignado. – Não devo nada. Nós não apostamos.

_ Não me referi a isso… você acha que vai terminar a escola sem me pagar todas as batatinhas que você comia sem eu perceber? Está muito enganado, mocinho. – retrucou o moreno rindo junto ao Shou.

_ Com licença, mas… como assim já sabia que… que eu gosto do senpai? – perguntei.

_ Bom, é uma história que eu depois conto. A propósito, temos um anúncio a fazer… - começou Shou-senpai corado da mesma maneira que eu. – Mas antes, Nao-kun, segura o Takeru para ele não sai pulando refeitório a fora.

_ Oe! Não sou assim! – resmungou o loirinho e eu ri. – Isso é obra sua não é Masa-chan?

_ Não sei do que está falando! – e ri mais ainda o vendo emburrado.

_ Bom… - o Shou-senpai voltou a falar. – Eu e Masato estamos namorando. – anunciou e todos, incluindo a mim e Shou, sorriram.

_ Sugoi! Eu sabia que conseguiria! – começou Takeru com seu típico sorriso largo e infantil. – Horas e horas de pratica surtiram efeito.

_ Takeru. – o repreendi ficando ainda mais vermelho, fazendo Hiroto e Naoyuki-senpai rirem.

_ Nhai! Gomen nee! Esqueci que isso não era para contar. – Disse Takeru sem jeito, levando a mão esquerda à nuca, coçando o local e mostrando a língua após a frase.

_ Que bonitinho. Queria ter ver isso. – Hiroto pronunciou-se.

_ Não queria não. – Me defendi o fazendo rir ainda mais.

_ Certo. Isso foi constrangedor. – afirmou Shou corado.

_ Gomen, senpai! – pedi o observando. – Mas… Mas eu não… Eu não sabia como falar com você. Então Takeru me convenceu de que eu poderia treinar com ele para saber o que dizer.

_ Me sinto um bonequinho. Fui usado como objeto de consumo. – dramatizou Shou e eu comecei a sentir um pânico.

_ Gomen nasai! Por favor, não entenda mal! Eu só queria ter certeza do que eu poderia te dizer, senpai. Eu não tive más intenções. – disparei a falar atropelando as palavras, mas depois percebi que ele começou a rir. – Mas… Você não se importa com isso, nee?

_ Não! – e riu um pouco mais rápido junto com os outros, me fazendo ficar ainda mais vermelho. – Bonitinho. Ficou constrangido. – e me abraçou.

_ Não faz mais isso. Pensei que tinha se ofendido. – disse abraçando-o.

_ Oun… Que cena mais fofa. – Naoyuki, em fim, pronunciou-se e eu pude sentir um flash vindo da mesma direção.

_ Takeru. – o chamei e ele ria. – Se você fotografou, eu te mato.

_ Então acho melhor eu já ir escolhendo meu caixão. – afirmou rindo junto com Nao-kun.

_ Do jeito que te conheço, o sei seria rosa e cheio de pingentinhos brilhantes. – disse e ele cruzou os braços emburrado enquanto os senpais apenas riam.

_ Isso não é engraçado. Só por que eu gosto de rosa e brilhinhos? – disse o garoto de forma infantil.

_ Pobrezinho. – disse Nao tendo sua vez para apertar as bochechas de Takeru que corou violentamente. – Kawaii.

_ Minha vez. – peguei rapidamente a câmera da mão do loiro e registrei o momento. – Minha vingança está feita.

Mas para a minha infelicidade, o sinal tocou indicando o fim do intervalo. Soltei um gemido reprovação ao som escutado e então olhei para Shou. Ele sorriu para mim, acariciou meu rosto.

_ A gente se fala na saída. – ele disse se inclinou na minha direção e me deu um beijo na bochecha, se levantando da cadeira e saído dali com Hiroto e Naoyuki.

Eu apenas o observei se distanciar com seus amigos enquanto que Takeru se sentava ao meu lado. Sorri bobamente enquanto o via ficar cada vez mais longe não acreditando que ele agora era meu namorado. Uma felicidade enorme tomou conta de mim de tal forma que eu me sentia outra pessoa completamente diferente.

Foi então que vi a mão de Takeru passar a frente de meu rosto e despertei de meus pensamentos voltando minha atenção para o loiro ao meu lado.

_ Oh abobado apaixonado, vamos para a sala! Prova de matemática! – ele disse.

_ Ah! Eu aqui todo feliz e você tinha que estragar esse momento me lembrando dessa prova, mais que bom amigo você é! – reclamei me levantando da cadeira assim como ele que só riu da minha reclamação e passamos a caminhas de volta para a sala de aula.

Agora… eu não sabia de quem o senpai era apaixonado, mas alguma coisa me dizia que era aquele loiro que nos encarou outro dia, mas mesmo assim eu não iria deixar que o cara me tomasse o Shou. Eu vou fazer o que eu puder para poder ter Kazamasa-senpai só para mim. Afinal, o primeiro passo já foi dado, ele já esta namorando comigo, agora só me resta conquistar seu amor.


End file.
